Avatar: The Last AirBender Bloopers
by AvatarCat13
Summary: Making a T.V. series, book, or movie can be fun, but it can be hard work...and a bit messy. That's why we're taking a look into how the characters of Avatar: The Last AirBender goof up their lines or other stuff! All this follows up with an interview with the main cast. Rated T for some certain stuff.
1. Book 1 Bloopers (part 1)

**AvatarCat12: Hey there, everyone! I know I'm busy with other FanFics now, but I've got a surprise for you all. I'll be making a FanFic of bloopers from Avatar: The Last AirBender!**

**Making a T.V. series or movie can be fun, but sometimes, it can get hard...and a bit messy. So that's why I think it can be great to see any goof-ups. Plus, by the sounds of the lines, I'm sure you all know which episode it's from. And how I'll sort the chapters is this: I'll put the episodes in which DVD they're put in. If you're confused about this, just see the DVDs of it.**

**So anyways, here's the disclaimer!**

**Disclaimer: Remember. I do NOT own Avatar: The Last AirBender. Michael DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko own them, not me. And anyone else that appears in here like Hulk Hogan and Pikachu and the like...I don't own 'em. And even TheLucky38 came up with some good bloopers; I give him credit for those ones.**

**Publishing Date: March 25, 2013**

**Enjoy!**

**...**

_**Book 1 Bloopers (part 1)**_

"It's not getting away from me this time," Sokka muttered as he focused on the water. "Watch and learn, Katara. This is how you catch a fish."

Katara rolled her eyes before turning to see a fish swimming around before her. Taking a deep breath, she summoned up a ball of water around the fish and made it levitate.

"Sokka, look! I found Nemo!" she called.

This caused Sokka to stop looking into the water and start laughing. Katara just muttered a very confused "What? Did I forget my line?"

The fish started to get mad and chatted, "I'm not Nemo, I'm his dad! Marlin! Did you find him..."

Then the ball of water containing Marlin became frozen, and Katara tossed the fish away. It made Sokka look at her with a glare now.

"What? It's not like he'll be frozen for a hundred years," she answered.

**...**

Aang groaned and slowly opened his eyes. Staring down at him was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen: a Water Tribe girl with bright blue eyes, tanned mocha skin, and a heavenly smile. An idea forming in his head, he quickly closed his eyes.

"Hey...are you alright?" Katara asked.

Using a falsetto voice, Aang said quickly from the corner of his mouth, "You gotta kiss him to wake him up."

Katara stared down at him in surprise. "What? I can't kiss you yet!"

"The Avatar can't hear you. He's not awake," Aang continued in that high falsetto voice. "Only a kiss can revive him."

"Okay," Katara said, standing up with a smirk. "Let me get Iroh then."

This made Aang leap straight up into the air, shouting "HECK NO!" as he ran off.

"Okay, that was funny!" the director chuckled. "I-I mean...cut!"

**...**

"I need to ask you something..." Aang rasped as he laid in Katara's arms.

"What?"

Aang was still whispering, "Please...come closer..."

Katara asked softly, "What is it?"

The Avatar still looked tired before suddenly lighting up. Then he asked in a normal and even excited voice, "CONSTANT VILIGANCE!"

"W-What?" Katara asked, stumbling back. "That's from Harry Potter."

Aang perked up in confusion at this...before finally falling down and laughing. Katara gave the director an awkward smile and said, "Sorry about that. We're gonna get it right this time."

**...**

Aang gasped as a low animal noise was heard from the iceberg and began to frantically climb back up the ruined iceberg. He jumped over the lip of what was in fact now a crater and…slid into a nearby block of ice. Appa was nowhere to be seen.

"Appa?" he asked, looking around. "Where are you?"

The Penguins Of Madagascar suddenly arrived as Skipper explained, "We killed him and ate his liver for dinner."

This caused gasps to come from Team Avatar.

"Gotcha, didn't I?" Skipper laughed.

"Cut!" the director shouted. "Wrong T.V. show!"

**...**

"Aang, wake up!"

Aang woke up, gasping, as Katara calmed him down. "It's okay. We're in the village now. Come on, get ready. Everyone's waiting to meet you."

So the AirBender got up and puts on his shirt and hood. Katara looked at his AirBender tattoos and his sinewy muscular body and then... "Wow...nice muscles."

"What was that?" Aang asked, turning as she covered her mouth and blushed.

"Nothing," Katara replied, smiling as if nothing happened while the director stopped the filming. Then, as Aang turned around again, she murmured to herself, "He's got a nice rear too."

The director face-palmed. "Okay, that's enough now!"

Katara nodded, but on the inside, she thought, _Well, what can I say? He's cute!_

**...**

Aang's gaze shifted slightly off of Sokka to look at something beyond him. Then, very randomly, he shouted, "PENGUIN!"

And in front of him were…the Penguins of Madagascar. Skipper held up his flippers and muttered, "We've been ratted out, boys."

They slid away, causing Team Avatar to laugh at this random moment.

**...**

"Aha! I knew it! The traitor confesses!" Sokka snapped after Aang explained what happened. "Warriors, away from the Avatar!"

At the gasps, Sokka slapped himself on the forehead. "...crap, I wasn't supposed to say that." To the director, he said, "Sorry. My mistake. Can we start over?"

"Fine," the director sighed. "Just don't say Avatar yet. We wanna keep it a surprise."

**...**

After Sokka and Zuko fought a bit, Zuko was preparing to deal the death blow. But when he got hit in the back by Sokka's boomerang, he fell forward and hit the camera.

"Cut! We need a new camera!" the director shouted as the villagers laughed. "They ain't cheap, you know!"

"I got it! I got it!" Zuko snapped as he got up.

**(Take 2)**

After Sokka and Zuko fought a bit, Zuko was preparing to deal the death blow. But when he got hit in the back by Sokka's boomerang, he fell forward and...landed on a pillow.

"Cut! Who put this pillow here! It's supposed to be snow!"

"I put it here!" Aang suddenly said, appearing and making the others laugh.

The director face-palmed. "You're not supposed to arrive until a few seconds later!"

**(Take 3)**

After Sokka and Zuko fought a bit, Zuko was preparing to deal the death blow. But when the boomerang arrived, he quickly ducked.

"How on earth did you do that?" Sokka asked with awe.

"Psychic powers," Zuko replied sarcastically.

This made everyone laugh except for the director, who shouted "Cut!"

**...**

"Looking for me?" Aang asked, standing between the villagers and Zuko.

The banished prince snapped, "You? You're the Avatar?"

This made Aang roll his eyes and say sarcastically, "No, I was waving my arms around while the wind was going. Duh, I AM the Avatar!"

"Um..." Sokka spoke up. "Gotta work on that sarcasm."

**...**

Aang floated down from Appa's back and walked over to Sokka, who was snoring peacefully in his sleeping bag on the ground. "Wake up, Sokka!" he cheered. "Air Temple, here we come!"

Sokka made groggy noises as he rolled over and muttered, "Sleep now...temple later..."

A mischievous grin spread over Aang's face as he got an idea. Aang picked up a stick and started poking Sokka's snoozing form, shouting, "Sokka! Wake up! There's a prickle snake in your sleeping bag!"

Then...a real prickle snake came out of the sleeping bag and asked, "Will you shut up? Some of us are trying to sleep!"

This revelation made all three of them stare big-eyed at it. Seeing their reactions, the prickle snake laughed, bit its own tail, and rolled away in a ball.

"...okay..." the director muttered, staring after the animal.

**...**

"The Fire Lord's brother and son are welcome guests any time," Zhao greeted Zuko and Iroh. "What brings you to my harbor?"

Iroh replied, "Our ship is being...being..." He looked confused now as he muttered, "Darn it. What was my line again?"

"Cut!" the director called as Zhao strolled away and Zuko struggled not to laugh. "Get him to his dressing room for his lines!"

**...**

The three of them were at the Air Ball playing arena, where Aang and Sokka were up on the poles, playing AirBall. Katara was on the ground, looking up at them and watching. She looked over to the side to see a skull beside her and thought it was pretty creepy to look at.

Then...the skull cried, its jaws going up and down, "Booga booga booga, stupid!"

This caused Katara to scream in fright and faint. And this made the director shout "Cut! Randall, did you put the talking skull there?!"

"No, I'm a talking honey badger!" the skull said in a male feministic voice. "'Cause honey badger don't care. Honey badger don't give a crap."

**...**

Aang approached a drape, parted it, and walked through in search for Momo. He drew in a sharp breath, startled at what he saw. Heaps of FireBender uniforms and skeletons covered the floor of a decaying building.

"FireBenders? They were here?" Aang rasped in shock.

And at the back of the grotto came this sound: "Pika Pika!"

With that, a Pikachu suddenly appeared, making Aang gawk at the Mouse Pokémon in surprise. Pikachu began sniffing around Aang and saying "Pika Pika!" before someone else called him.

"Pikachu, come here!" Ash Ketchum from Pokémon called, running out to pick Pikachu up. To Aang and the director, he said, "I know, I know. I'm in the wrong show."

"Got it," the director sighed. "Don't let Iris see you here, though."

"Too late! What a kid!"

**...**

"What the heck is this?" the Unagi snarled, glaring down at Aang. "I said the elephant koi are mine only! Are you trying to give me a bloody heart attack?!" He slammed his tail against Aang and made him fly back to shore. "Now go away!"

_Later..._

"Ah, the koi thing. Yes," the Unagi said as he was being interviewed. "It wasn't even about the fish, really. Frankly, I like the fish, I do. I have no problem. It's just...there's always been a lot of tension between the Avatar and me...like Kyoshi. And it's not so much that I want to kill the Avatar. It's just...I want him or her not to be alive anymore. I sometimes wonder if all women are this difficult, and then I think this to myself: My God, wouldn't it be marvelous if I turned out to be a homosexual?"

**...**

Team Avatar was chained to a giant totem pole with the islanders of Kyoshi Island surrounding them. The chieftain said sternly, "You three have some explaining to do."

"And if you don't answer all our questions..." Suki added with a threat, "…we're throwing you back into the water with the magical Liopleurodon...wait...it IS a magical Liopleurodon, right?"

"Cut!" the director called. "It's UNAGI, not 'magical Liopleurodon'!"

Suki smacked her face with her hand and laughed behind it while Aang shrugged and said, "He's right. It's from Charlie the Unicorn."

**...**

"State your business!" the guard growled, Bending a rock to hover over Aang.

Aang rushed forward out from under the rock in a move much too sprightly for his supposed age. He pointed an accusing finger at the guard and, using his old man voice, chattered, "My business is my business, young man, and none of yours! I've got half a mind to bend you over my knee and paddle your backside!"

The guard dropped the stone behind Aang...but then began laughing. The others behind the Avatar looked at him in confusion.

"You...you should've heard yourself!" the guard laughed, rolling around. "I mean...who taught you to do that?!"

The director did another face-palm. "Okay, seriously? Who gave that guy Sokka's humor?"

**...**

King Bumi let out a yawn and said, "Well, all these good jokes are making me tired. Guess it's time to the hay."

As he ended his sentence, he suddenly threw a knife (not a drumstick as planned) at Aang. It pierced his shoulder, and the Avatar stayed silent for five shock-filled seconds, the others gawking at him in horror. Then...

"Ow..." he groaned. "My freakin' arm..."

**...**

Suddenly, from outside, a heavy knock on the door was heard. Sokka quickly parted the window blinds to identify the intruders: several FireBenders outside the shop.

"Open up!" one soldier was barking.

"Fire Nation!" Sokka hissed, turning to the others. "Act natural!"

But suddenly, they heard munching sounds from the side. A certain yellow sponge was on his hands and knees, chewing on a flower and mooing like a cow.

"SpongeBob SquarePants?!" the director snapped. "What're you doing here?!"

"It's a Nickelodeon show!" SpongeBob said with his high voice. "It's the best channel in the deep blue sea!" He topped this off with his annoying post-movie laugh.

The director looked very deadpan. "Right channel...wrong show."

**...**

"Those clouds look so soft, don't they?" Katara sighed serenely, lying on her belly and looking over Appa's saddle. "Like you could just jump down and you'd land in a big soft cottony heap."

"Yeah, and Aang has an arrow," Sokka added, forgetting his lines. "Anything else obvious you wanna point out?"

Katara just gave him a deadpan glare, and Aang peeped, "Um...can we get back to the show?"

**...**

"Enough!" Zuko snapped, waving the hot spring steam away with a hand. "We need to leave now! Get out of the water!"

"Very well," Iroh sighed, standing up.

Unfortunately for Zuko, the Fire Nation prince did not cover his eyes and saw what could not be unseen! He cried "My eyes! My eyes are scarred for life!" and stumbled back, groaning some more. Zuko had hit his nose by accident with a twig, stumbled into a spider web, stepped on a thorn, and tripped over a log. And finally, he cried "OH NO!" as a small tree fell over and crashed on top of him.

Seeing this, Iroh quickly sat down and said, "My apologies, nephew!"

"And who said you can repeat my stunts?" Alex the lion suddenly appeared and said. Seeing the confused looks, he laughed, "Gotcha, didn't I?"

**...**

Appa was just getting ready to fly in between the ships...but the two ships came together and caused the bison to crash. This made Appa and the heroes fall with a yell like you would see in a cartoon.

"Commander Zhao!" the director yelled. "Didn't you read the script?!"

Zhao sneered, "I don't listen to the script; I AM the script!"

The director just shook his head and covered his face with his palm. "What did your parents do to you?" he muttered rhetorically.

**...**

After Team Avatar fled from the pirates, Katara dug into her Water Tribe robe and took out the pirates' WaterBending scroll. She was now looking so happy despite Aang and Sokka giving her shocked looks.

"No way..." Aang rasped.

"Isn't it great?" Katara asked brightly.

Sokka stalked up to the two Benders. "No wonder they were trying to hack us up. You stole their WaterBending scroll!"

At this, Katara pretended to faint, making a fake wail, "It gave me so much hope!"

"Cut!" the director called as the others laughed. "Don't you realize that it's from the Ember Island Players?"

At this, they stopped laughing when they heard the last words. Then...they ran off of the set with staff, water whips, and boomerang in arms to teach them a lesson.

**...**

While walking through the woods, Aang muttered, "Walking stinks! How do people go anywhere without a flying bison?"

"I don't know, Aang. Why don't you ask Soak-a's instincts?" Katara asked teasingly. "They seem to know everything!"

"Ha ha...wait..." Sokka turned to face her. "Did you just call me Soak-a?"

Katara looked at him awkwardly. "...yes. Sorry."

"Cut! This isn't the movie!"

**(Take 2)**

While walking through the woods, Aang muttered, "Walking stinks! How do people go anywhere without a flying bison?"

"I don't know, Aang. Why don't you ask Suki's instincts?" Katara asked teasingly. "They seem to know everything!"

"Ha ha...wait..." Sokka turned to face her. "I'm not Suki."

Katara tried to keep a straight face, but then she fell down laughing. Aang looked down at her and asked, "Um...how's that funny?"

**(Take 3)**

While walking through the woods, Aang muttered, "Walking stinks! How do people go anywhere without a flying bison?"

"I don't know, Aang. Why don't you ask..." But then Katara got confused and asked, "Wait, what was my line again?"

Sokka rolled his eyes and said, "It's 'Why don't you ask Sokka's instincts? They seem to know everything!' Well...yeah, they know everything!"

"Cut!"

**...**

"I'm not gonna fight you, Jet," Aang panted as he landed in another tree branch.

"You'll have to if you want your glider back," Jet taunted back.

So quickly, Aang jumped all the way over towards Jet...only to suddenly crash into a random steel chair set up in the fork of the tree. Jet looked confused as he leapt away while Katara winced at the Avatar crashing into the steel chair.

When he landed, Aang grumbled, "Okay, seriously?! What the heck! Whose idea was it to put a steel chair in the way?!"

Just then...Hulk Hogan appeared on another tree branch, bellowing, "Yeah, I put the steel chair there! It brings up the show's ratings, brother! So what'cha gonna do when Hulkamania runs wild on you?!"

**...**

**AvatarCat13: Well, here we go! That's all I can think of for now, but if you don't want it to end, I can add more here. Remember, these episodes will be put into chapters according to their appearances in the DVDs. And I hope you like this!**

**I'm sure you'll see plenty of movie and game references in this FanFic including Pokémon, WWE Wrestling, Madagascar, and plenty more. And I especially enjoy putting some Family Guy moments in there...and you'll see more coming up soon. One more thing: this is Rated T, but please pardon me if a few mature things show up here.**

**Please read and review, folks! Those who do read and review...you can come up with ideas for ATLA and its future episodes! I do NOT allow flames or else they will be put out by either Katara's WaterBending or Toph's EarthBending. But I DO allow constructive criticism and advice as long as it's not harsh.**

**See ya next time! And Happy early Easter!**


	2. Book 1 Bloopers (part 2)

**AvatarCat13: Hey there, everyone! Sorry I've put this off until now, but I've wanted to upload some other stories. But before we continue part 2 of Book 1 bloopers, I wanna say a little something first. First...I've strangely wanted to get a little sugar in my system. You know, it gets me motivated to start the day. And now this.**

**To tell you guys the truth, I had this idea from the Pokémon FanFic called Unova Mansion, thanks to the bloopers on there. Those bloopers were hilarious; check out the Pokémon FanFics of Dark Amphitheatre. And I also got the blooper idea from watching bloopers of the Lion King, and my favorite was Mufasa trying out his roar.**

**Sorry if I got off topic here. Let's go on with the disclaimer.**

**Disclaimer: Remember, folks. I do NOT own Avatar: The Last AirBender or anything on this chapter. Michael Dante DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko own this amazing series, as does every other person that made the other media in here.**

**Uploading Date: May 28, 2013**

**Enjoy!**

**...**

_**Book 1 Bloopers (part 2)**_

Finally, the tent was raised, and Sokka emerged from behind the tent's flap opening. As he did so, Katara entered the scene, carrying an arm load of wood.

"Um...aren't you forgetting the TARP?" she asked with a raised brow.

Sokka had a completely serious look on his face as he said, "Yes. Can I leave now?"

They stayed silent for a few minutes before Katara dropped the wood and they started laughing. Even the director said, "That frankness is gonna get us some cash...I mean, CUT!"

**...**

After the scout's ranting, Sokka told him, "Calm down, we know you're next."

"You wouldn't be calm if the Fire Nation destroyed YOUR home and forced YOU to flee," the scout snapped, pointing at him. He gestured to the vast canyon system in front of them and went on, "My whole tribe has to walk thousands of miles to the capital city of Ba Sing Se!"

"Hey, we've been there!" Aang piped up.

This caused Sokka and Katara to crack up and the scout to look at them weirdly. He looked over at the camera and asked, "Is this...does this happen often?"

"Sadly, yes," the director said.

**...**

A massive insect-shaped silhouette appeared in the dust behind the guide. A pincer emerged from the dust and picked up the Guide, who yelped in surprise while Aang AirBended the dust away with a yell. The monster is revealed to be a huge black insect with four legs, red eyes, and a long thin mouth with teeth. It was holding the screaming canyon guide in its jaws.

This caused a reaction among Team Avatar and the Jin Wei scout.

"Oh no!"

"Oh no!"

"Oh no!"

"Oh no!"

"OH YEAH!" A huge pitcher of fruit punch Kool Aid had easily burst through the canyon wall, looking at the people who stared at him right back. Awkwardly, the Kool Aid Man stepped back into the hole and out of sight.

**...**

When both feuding tribes left, Sokka remarked to Aang, "That's some luck you knew Jin Wei and Wei Jin."

"You could call it luck," Aang said with a smile. He then said while grinning evilly, "Or, you could call it...lying!"

Katara was holding Momo in shock, and Sokka looked angry at this as he yelped, "What!?"

"I made the whole thing up," Aang said sheepishly.

Silence. Then...Sokka shouted while pointing a finger at Aang, "Shun the liar!"

"Shun!" Katara joined in, doing the same.

"SHUUUUNNN!" Sokka yelled, making a dramatic gesture towards the Avatar. Watching the cameraman fall down laughing, he added, "Sorry there. It WAS pretty funny, I should say."

**...**

"Guys, wait!" Sokka said, keeping Aang and Katara rooted to the spot. "This was in my dream, and...we shouldn't go to the market!"

"What happened in your dream?" Katara asked with a raised brow.

Sokka stayed quiet for a while before he finally said in a weird voice... "I...I forgot my line!"

More silence. Then...Aang and Katara began laughing, making Sokka shout "Director, say cut! Please! I forgot my line!"

"Fine...though it was pretty funny." To Aang and Katara, he shouted, "Cut!"

**Take 2**

"Guys, wait!" Sokka said, keeping Aang and Katara rooted to the spot. "This was in my dream, and...we shouldn't go to the market!"

"What happened in your dream?" Katara asked with a raised brow.

Sokka stayed quiet for a while before he finally said in a weird voice... "Food eats people!"

But as he said so, an orange rolled up to his foot and started blabbing about something about apples. It gave a small giggle and rolled away, the three humans watching it leave the set in a mild state of confusion.

"Um...who let that orange in?" Aang asked in confusion as they stared at the director.

"Don't look at me!" the director said. "It rolled in here by itself...if that's even possible!"

**...**

"Absolutely not," Colonel Shinu told him after the offer. "The Yu Yan archers stay here. Your request is denied, Commander Zhao."

"Colonel Shinu, please reconsider," Zhao said. "Their precision is legendary. The Yu Yan can pin a fly to a tree from a hundred yards away...without killing it. You're wasting their talents using them as mere security guards."

Shinu folded his arms and growled, "I'm the leader, so I do whatever I want!" Looking at the director face-palm and the camera lower, he asked, "What's wrong?"

"That's a quote from The Lion King," the director said. "Scar already said it."

**...**

"That's final!" Shinu snapped. "I don't want to hear another word about it."

Zhao grumbled, but then the messenger hawk seen earlier swooped down into the tower. It landed on Colonel Shinu's outstretched arm, and he untied a message from its back as it flew off. But then...it hit the wall and fell with a thud. Shinu walked over to the hawk and lifted its wing.

"It's dead," he announced. "How are we gonna buy a new hawk?"

"You got the money, don't you?" Zhao retorted. "Just buy a new one!"

"Cut!" the director called. "Actually, YOU can both buy it. Besides, Commander Zhao...the hawk was for you."

This left Zhao to sigh and mutter "I wonder if it's too late to take those meditation lessons."

**...**

The cell walls broke down as Aang and Zhao supposedly entered their battle, throwing punches and kicks at each other with fake special effects. Not only that, but they were battling as perhaps every single area Team Avatar had gone to, creating chaos everywhere. A closer look told the main cast that it wasn't Aang and Zhao that fought: they looked different!

The first person was quite overweight with glasses and a slight New England accent, and he was now dressed in Air Nomad robes. The second person...was actually a yellow giant chicken in Fire Nation robes, squawking now and then.

"Okay..." Aang said as he and the rest of the cast looked up at the culprits: Peter Griffin and Ernie the Giant Chicken. "What the heck was all of that about?"

"Hey, don't blame me!" Peter said in a snippy tone. He pointed a finger at the chicken and added, "Ask Mr. McCluck Guts here! He gave me a bad coupon!"

"It's not my fault you're too dumb to read a simple child's book!" Ernie argued back.

Peter rolled up his sleeves as a result and leapt at him, shouting, "Oh, that's it, buddy!"

So the others got out of the way as Peter and Ernie began their next big fight.

**...**

"So how do I look?" Katara asked after putting on her necklace.

Aang turned around in time...and saw something that made his heart race. Katara was standing in a patch of sunlight, and the world had become amazing, with the rocks and trees bathed in a romantic dark pink or purple hue, every object reflecting light as if studded with diamonds. The music was changed abruptly to reflect Aang's feelings for Katara while she stood there, her hand on her new necklace and small patches of red under her eyes, indicating her blushing. And the smile she had on her face was one of shyness and kindliness.

In other words...she looked so beautiful.

"You mean all of you or just your neck? I mean, uh..." Aang looked nervous as he tugged at the collar on his shirt. Then he blurted out, "You're GORGEOUS!"

"Cut! Wrong line!" the director called. Then he added helpfully, "But he's right, you know."

Katara blushed some more. "Thanks!"

**...**

"...and then you'll have your third great grandchild before quietly passing away in your sleep," Aunt Yu explained, finishing the telling. "Is that enough information for you?"

"Just one more question," Katara said. "...who's Lin's father?"

At this, there was silence. Then Aunt Wu began laughing softly, saying, "You tell a very fine joke, young lady. But...let's save it for the sequel, shall we?"

"Yes please!" Sokka shouted from outside. "We're all excited for Korra, but don't go preaching it to everyone here!"

**...**

"Let me see that," Sokka demanded while Aang handed the map to him. The Water Tribe teen's face was wide with shock...before twisting into anger.

Furiously, he whirled onto Aang, snarling, "You knew about this?! You knew about it and kept it a secret from us?! Aang, how could you?!"

But suddenly...instead of cringing like he was supposed to...Aang started laughing.

"What?" Sokka demanded. "What's so funny?"

"You...you got the face freeze!" Aang laughed, falling onto the ground and laughing some more.

Sokka ran over to the water and saw that his face had frozen into a somewhat hilarious angry face. He spun around to see how Katara and Bato would respond to this. The former was on the ground, laughing hard, while the latter had to keep an amused smile on his battle-scarred face. And in the meantime, the drama music had changed to the usual comedy blooper music.

To the director, Sokka covered his face and muttered in an embarrassed tone, "Just...just say 'Cut', please. WHY did this have to be a SpongeBob moment?!"

**Take 2**

"Let me see that," Sokka demanded while Aang handed the map to him. The Water Tribe teen's face was wide with shock...before twisting into anger.

Furiously, he whirled onto Aang, snarling, "You knew about this?! You knew about it and kept it a secret from us?! Aang, how could you?!"

Aang cringed this time.

"You can go to the...you can go...to...aw crap!" Sokka groaned, slapping his face with his hand. Aang began laughing now as Sokka grumbled, "Now this is just great! You made me forget my line! Are you happy now?"

**Take 3**

"Let me see that," Sokka demanded while Aang handed the map to him. The Water Tribe teen's face was wide with shock...before twisting into anger.

Furiously, he whirled onto Aang, snarling, "You knew about this?! You knew about it and kept it a secret from us?! Aang, how could you?!"

Aang cringed.

"You can go to the Northern Water Tribe all by yourself! I'm going to go find my dad!" Sokka growled on. But as he walked away, he suddenly got knocked to the ground, asking, "Okay, what the heck?! Who did this?!"

"You see? You don't wanna run into my fist; you'll disturb me like I disturbed the Big Show," Peter Griffin from Family Guy explained as he walked over. Looking at the camera that stopped filming, he said, "You wanna see him get his just desserts, right? Well, we had a plan for that."

"What're you doing away from Family Guy?" Aang asked in confusion. "And this isn't how the episode is supposed to run!"

Peter nodded. "Oh...right. Well, I'm gonna just...walk on outta here. And if you wanna find my place..." He gave the Avatar a small card. "...here's my street address if you gotta lot more trouble. Well...see ya!"

**...**

The magician twirled the fire-made dragon around, calling. "Don't worry, young maiden! I will tame this fiery beast!" He played with the fire comet for a bit more, and then he continued on, "It's too strong! I can't hold it!"

"We gotta help her!" Aang yelped, his dark gray eyes worried.

"No, we don't want to make a scene!" Sokka hissed, pulling him down.

"The rope...it's breaking!" the performer called out.

The rope broke, and the comet charged right for Katara, who cringed and cried out in terror. But just then...the fiery dragon roared in an Eddie Murphy-like voice "I LIVE!" and shot into the sky. It landed on the ground, revealing a tiny red dragon who was saying, "You know how bad it hit my knee when I jumped that high? A LOT! MAN, I should've gone along with Donkey from Shrek! We got the same voice actors, you know!"

"Sorry, Mushu," the director sighed. "But you're not supposed to be in this show."

"...I know, I know," Mushu sighed, walking away with his head low. "I'm outta here."

**...**

"Get out," Jeong Jeong growled without looking around.

Aang gave a bow. "Master, I need to learn FireBending."

Jeong Jeong growled, "Only a fool seeks his own destruction."

"I'm the Avatar," Aang went on, sitting down. "It's my destiny to..."

"Destiny?" Jeong Jeong snarled. "What would a boy know of destiny? If a fish lives its whole life in this river, does he know the river's destiny? No! Only that it runs on and on out of his control! He may follow where it flows, but he cannot see the end...that, and I forgot the rest of my line," he added in an awkward voice.

He finally turned around and started chuckling along with Aang, saying, "I apologize, Director. May we give it another try?"

**...**

"Aren't AirBender stories the best?" Aang asked, settling down to the ground after the story.

Katara gave him a confused look. "Was it realistic? Was that how it was back then?"

"I laugh at gravity all the time," Aang told her. Looking up to the air, he called, "Ha ha, gravity!"

But suddenly...three hyena laughs made Aang stumble into Katara's lap, making her look down at him with a blush. And of course, three hyenas appeared from the outdoor roaring blizzard, showing their very sharp yellow fangs.

"Well, well, well, Banzai," the lead female hyena sneered. "What have we got here?"

"Hmm, I don't know, Shenzi," Banzai replied. Turning to the last retarded hyena, he asked, "Uh, what do you think, Ed?" With a silly chuckle from the latter, Banzai chuckled. "Yeah, just what I was thinking. Trespassers stealing our thunder!"

Then all three of them began laughing, causing Team Avatar and the humans to look at them in an odd and very confused way. They stopped laughing for Shenzi adding, "You know, I can only laugh like this in spurts."

"I know," the director sighed. "Just please get back to Africa."

**...**

"What the doodle!" The Mechanist had come over to them during construction. "Don't you know enough to stay away from construction sites? We have to make room for the bathhouse!"

Aang got into an AirBending stance and snapped angrily, "Do you know what you did? You just destroyed something sacred! For a stupid bathhouse!"

The Mechanist began waving a hand in front of nose suggestively. "Well, people around here are starting to stink."

"This whole place stinks!" Aang roared, pointing an angry finger at the elder. But then...he started laughing out loud, saying, "Okay, THAT was funny! Did you see the look on my face? Huh? Did ya? I was like 'Grrr! This whole place stinks!'"

Everyone stared at him in an odd way as Teo asked, "Is he always like this?"

"On every Friday after he eats sugar," Katara sighed as the director called "Cut!"

**...**

In the Mechanist's study, Sokka lost control of the stuff he was trying to stop from hitting the ground and the junk falls all over the floor. To his surprise, the Mechanist just said, "Oh, don't worry; that experiment's old, and that egg was just part of last week's lunch."

At this, Sokka retched slightly and gagged, "Eww! Man egg! That's a man egg!"

"A what?" the Mechanist chuckled, trying to control himself in time. "What're you on about, young'un?"

"It's from Fairly Oddparents!" Sokka gasped, trying to hold his breath. "It's bad for your health but good for your psyche!"

The Director just shouted at him, "Sokka, stop that!"

**...**

The city was loaded with beautiful streams, waterfalls, and fountains. Team Avatar passed a boat with a WaterBender and a beautiful young Water Tribe woman with white elaborately styled hair and a slightly purplish coat rather than the normal blue. Sokka focused on her, blushed, and tried to follow her by running down Appa's tail.

"This place is beautiful," Katara murmured in awe.

Sokka didn't say anything at first, but then... "OH BABY!" He started making hooting sounds like an excited howler monkey while looking after her. Hearing this, Aang and Katara turned to him and started laughing behind his back.

Yue looked back at them and blushed hard before turning to the camera, "Where'd he get that line from? Didn't he say he was going to wait until later?"

"He did," the director said. "But he and Aang watched that Disney Dinosaur movie...and you can see where he got it from."

"Good. Don't let Suki hear about this. I think he's cute."

**...**

As Princess Yue sat down beside Sokka, he sidled up to her and grinned, saying, "Hi, there. Sokka, Southern Water Tribe."

Yue smiled and bowed slightly. "Very nice to meet you."

"So... uh...you're a princess!" Sokka exclaimed, trying to keep the chat going.

Just then, before Yue could speak, Katara said, "Well, of course she's a princess. Anything else obvious you wish to point out?"

This caused Sokka to snicker along with her, saying, "Where'd I hear that one before?" while Yue asked, "What...was that? No, seriously. What was that about?"

**Take 2**

As Princess Yue sat down beside Sokka, he sidled up to her and grinned, saying, "Hi, there. Sokka, Southern Water Tribe."

Yue smiled and bowed slightly. "Very nice to meet you."

"So... uh...you're a princess!" Sokka exclaimed, trying to keep the chat going. "You know, back in my tribe, I'm kinda like a Prince myself!"

"Ha! Prince of what?" Katara scoffed in a teasing way. "RiverClan?"

At this, Sokka said in a snarky tone, "Um...you got that from Warrior Cats, right?"

Katara had to hold back a chuckle as she tried to keep a straight face. "Yeah...because...you know...the cats there associated with water, and so are we!"

"I can see why Toph said you're not too good with jokes," Yue said with an apologetic shrug.

"Okay, that's enough, Yue!" the director shouted. "Toph doesn't appear until Book 2!"

**...**

Zhao was finished with studying the swords, then he asked, "Have you heard of the Blue Spirit, General Iroh?"

"Just rumors," Iroh replied with a shrug. "I don't think he is real."

"Like Bigfoot?" Zuko spoke up. This caused Zhao and Iroh to stare at him and then laugh, making him growl, "What kind of script did I just read?"

A hairy arm reached through the window as the owner muttered, "Sorry, that's mine." It swiped the script away and left, leaving them to stare after it in surprise.

**...**

Master Pakku embraced himself as Katara rushed at him with a water whip. He raised a ramp of ice in front of her which she slid up and then back flipped off, landing neatly on the guardrail of the steps behind him. Pakku liquefied the ramp and threw it at her while catching her feet in ice. The wave broke around Katara, however, as she Bended it out of the way.

"You can't knock me down!" she declared. But then...she slipped and fell to the snow, groaning as she got up. "Seriously?! What the heck was all that about?!"

"I have no idea," the director told her. "Unless you were standing on thin ice."

Katara nodded. "Probably so. Can we try it again?"

**Take 2**

Master Pakku embraced himself as Katara rushed at him with a water whip. He raised a ramp of ice in front of her which she slid up and then back flipped off, landing neatly on the guardrail of the steps behind him. Pakku liquefied the ramp and threw it at her while catching her feet in ice. The wave broke around Katara, however, as she Bended it out of the way.

"You can't knock me down!" she declared. But a beach ball hit her on the side of the head and made her fall down. She got up again, ignoring the laughing, and growled, "Okay, that's it. Let's just move on, okay?"

**...**

"Nice try, Pupil Sangok," Pakku told the student after he was defeated by Katara. "A couple of more years, and you might be ready to fight a sea sponge."

"I'M READY!" A familiar annoying voice made them all turn to see a certain yellow sponge head over to them, wearing red boxing gloves. "I'm ready! I'm ready! I'm ready!"

Everyone began laughing at this random scene before Pakku snapped, "Director! Who let the young sponge join us?"

The director had to shout "Cut!" first before saying, "I didn't let him in. SpongeBob, why don't you get outta here?"

**...**

Sokka and Yue entered Appa's pen, where he was eating from a vast pile of foliage. Then was Sokka opening his arms to Appa, saying, "Appa and I go way back. Don't we, boy?"

The thunder of Appa's shifting bulk was heard, and Sokka's features turned to surprise. Appa entered from the left and pinned him down easily with his forepaws, licking him from bottom to top...twice.

"Up, boy!" Sokka gasped as the bison continued licking him. "Wait...I screwed up my line!"

"Well, you were supposed to say 'Down, boy!'" the director said as Appa laid down. To the bison, he said, "And I don't mean down yet, Appa."

**...**

"Just think!" Zhao declared with a sneer on his face. "Centuries from now, people will study the great Admiral Dungball who destroyed the last of the Water Tribe civilization. You're lucky you're here to see it."

"Um..." Iroh looked uneasy as if struggling not to laugh. "You just said Admiral Dungball. Aren't you Admiral _Zhao_?"

Zhao glared at him before looking down at his script. There was the name Zhao scribbled out and replaced by Dungball. He roared, "Who! Did! This!"

Unknowingly to him, the director sidled up to Iroh and said, "Thanks for letting Zuko give me the editing tips there, General." Seeing Zhao glare at him, he added, "I mean...cut!"

**...**

Momo looked over at the pond where two fish circled each other in a timeless motion. One was white, the other black. Momo skittered up to the pond and began to try and grab the fish like a cat. But just then...

"HEY LEMUR!" A clown's face appeared instead of Momo's reflection in the water, scaring the winged lemur.

"Wow...we didn't have to scold him," Yue told Katara with a smile.

**...**

"Hello?" Aang greeted the meditating monkey. "I'm sorry to disturb you, but I just really need to find the Moon and the Ocean spirits."

"Go...away," the monkey said without opening his eyes. He paused for a moment, and then he opened one eye at Aang, asking, "You're still here?"

Aang nodded and held up a banana. "So...you want a banana?"

Suddenly, Momo rushed in and took the banana. The meditating monkey said, "I'm glad he took the banana. Giving us monkeys bananas is very orthodox."

"I agree," the director said. "Now...cut! Aang, don't go giving more bananas to him!"

**...**

"We'll be following this map to a very special location," Zhao said quietly. With a cruel smile on his face, he sneered, "And when we get there...we're going fishing."

But the director called "Cut!" for no reason whatsoever.

Zhao glared at him. "Why did you call cut? Was it because of my pun?"

"No," the director said. "It's because I don't like you."

**...**

Yue's body glowed briefly and disappeared. The fish in Iroh's hands glowed, and he dropped it back in the water, where it began to swim in the pond. The pond glowed white as they looked on, and a ghostly figure rose from it. It was Yue, but now she was dressed in white, her hair floating around her.

"Goodbye, Sokka," she told said warrior. "I will always be with you."

Then they got close together and shared one final kiss. But just then...

"SOKKA AND YUE?! WHY, GOD, WHY?!" It was Suki, who was staring at them in shock.

They backed away before the others tried to hold back laughs while Yue giggled nervously and said, "Well...better go." At this, she then vanished into thin air.

"Cut!" the director called. "That shot got ru-hined! Now we'll have to do it all over again!"

Suki shrugged. "Sorry...wait, what? Don't you mean ruined?"

The director nodded. "Yeah. Now stop being cruelle."

**...**

**AvatarCat13: Looks like the first season of Avatar Bloopers has been done! And what Pakku had said in The WaterBending Master episode about the tropical island...now that I've heard of it, it reminds me of Kataang Island Adventure. But other than that, looks like we're gonna go to Book 2 for the bloopers!**

**Plus, about my other stories, I'll be getting to those soon. I know I gotta put some up for adoption, but there'll be others I'll try my best to upload 'em. But anyways, today, my mom got surgery on her left wrist, so she's now recovering from the operation. She'll be out of work for a month, so she'll therefore have a good vacation away from work.**

**So anyways, read and review, folks! I know that Memorial Day is over now, but those who review will get a virtual plate of Memorial Day desserts along with drinks. That, and you can also give ideas for the first part of Book 2. I don't allow any flames...or on any other stories of mine, either...but we welcome advice, questions, and constructive criticism as long as it's not harsh.**

**And since it's five years since Seeker Bears came out, the desserts and drinks come with your favorite character from that series. They include Kallik, Lusa, Toklo, and Ujurak.**

**See ya next time!**


	3. Book 2 Bloopers (part 1)

**AvatarCat13: Hey there, everyone, and here we are on the third chapter of the Avatar Bloopers! Not only that, but we're also in the first part of the Book 2 bloopers!**

**We have a new fan who's given me new ideas for new bloopers, and I give all credit for those bloopers to this person. So welcome, CharlieFibrosis! Also, to warn everyone else who's reading this FanFic, it's not gonna be Rated M, but it'll contain stuff that'd be in PG-13. That's why it's Rated T, for Pete's sake!**

**So we all good here? Great! So let's go on with the disclaimer.**

**Disclaimer: I do not, have not, and will never own Avatar: The Last AirBender. This very entirely amazing series and its characters belong to Michael Dante DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko...Bryke for short.**

**Uploading Date: June 10, 2013**

**Enjoy!**

**...**

_**Book 2 Bloopers (part 1)**_

After Team Avatar received their parting gifts, Pakku said, "Fly straight to the Earth Kingdom base to the east of here. General Fong will provide you with an escort to Omashu. There you'll be safe to begin your EarthBending training with King Bumi."

"Because he's from the Order of the White Lotus, right?" Sokka asked cynically. This caused Team Avatar to gasp and Pakku to narrow his eyes as the Water Tribe warrior added hastily, "My bad, folks, my bad. Can we start this scene again? I won't use any lampshading."

"Okay," the director told him. "Just DON'T go blurting spoilers out."

**...**

"My brother and my uncle have disgraced the Fire Lord and brought shame on all of us," Azula explained emotionlessly as she stalked among the soldiers. "You may have mixed feelings about attacking members of the royal family; I understand. But I assure you, if you hesitate..." She glared some more, having caught them looking scared. "...I...don't know what to say."

Now the soldiers began laughing, making Azula growl, "What? What is so funny?"

"You forgot your line!" the first soldier laughed. "It says-"

"I just read the script, you idiot!" the Fire Nation princess snapped. "Now the director better get this scene right at once or I WON'T hesitate to hunt him down."

"Okay, fine!" the director yelped. "Cut!"

**Take 2**

"My brother and my uncle have disgraced the Fire Lord and brought shame on all of us," Azula explained emotionlessly as she stalked among the soldiers. "You may have mixed feelings about attacking members of the royal family; I understand. But I assure you, if you hesitate..." She glared some more, having caught them looking scared. "...I will _not _hesitate to bring you down. Dismissed."

But as she turned to walk away, a quack was heard, and the princess tripped. She turned her head to glare at the attacker...which was a rubber duck, which made the soldiers laugh.

"Who...in the heck...put that there?!" she snarled. "Who put that rubber duck there?!"

"I'll find Patrick Star," the camera man said. "It's his, after all."

Azula growled, "And if you DO find him...fry whatever remains of his brain he has."

**...**

The heroes stopped unloading their stuff and looked up at the general. He bowed along with numerous soldiers behind him before spreading his arms out in greeting.

"I am General Fong," the man greeted them. "And welcome to all of you, great heroes! Appa, Momo, the brave Sokka, the mighty Katara..."

"Oh HECK YES!" Katara suddenly cheered, pulling a radio from out of nowhere. And once it was on, she started singing:

_Don't stop believin'!_

_Hold on to the feelin'!_

_Streetlights people!_

_Don't stop believin'!_

_Hold on!_

_Streetlight people!_

The director was laughing so hard now that he fell out of his chair and couldn't say "Cut!" when he had to. He laughed with the others as he panted, "Oh my God...THAT was funny! Didn't know you had it in you, girl!"

"What the heck was all that about!" Sokka choked from laughter. "That's the funniest thing I've ever seen you do, sis!"

Katara blushed hard from the embarrassment. "Sorry. Can we start over?"

**...**

At the entrance gate to the base, Aang and Katara sat on the ground while Fong stood behind them, stroking his beard. Sokka had his back to the camera and his arms folded behind his back.

"Maybe I can shock you into the Avatar State," the Water Tribe warrior suggested.

Aang nodded and said cheerfully, "I love surprises!"

With that said and done, Katara covered his eyes with her hands. When she removed them, Sokka was there...with a Pikachu's head that said "Pika Pi!"

"What the...cut!" the director called while Aang and Katara began laughing. "Did Ash lose his Pikachu AGAIN?!"

Katara stopped laughing as she picked Pikachu up and replied, "I'll take it back to Ash. Don't let Iris come here..."

"Too late! What a kid!"

**...**

"It is unbelievable," Iroh muttered. "I have never known my brother to regret anything."

Zuko replied in a forced tone, "Did you listen to Azula? Father's realized how important family is to him. He cares about me."

Iroh laid a gentle hand on Zuko's shoulder. "_I_ care about you. And if Ozai wants you back...well, I think it may not be for the reasons you imagine."

"You don't know how my father feels about me!" Zuko growled. "You don't know anything."

"I know you're being annoying and whiny," Iroh finally said in a sharp voice.

Instead of saying his next line, Zuko fell to the ground, laughing hard. Iroh looked confused as he asked, "What? Should I laugh too?"

The director frowned. "I didn't know you had a snarky side, General."

**...**

"So you were showing me the octopus form?" Aang asked as they stood in the water.

"Right. Let me see your stance." As Aang made the pose, Katara walked over to him and stood behind him. She took hold of his arms and started correcting the form as she said gently, "Your arms are too far apart. See, if you move them closer together, you protect your center. You got it?" she finished with a gentle smile.

Aang blushed at her standing this close to him and seeing her smile. Then... "Did I forget to mention that you're hot?"

Katara jumped away from him, blushing furiously. The director chuckled, "He's got you there, and I agree with him. I mean...cut!"

**...**

"I didn't find anything to eat," Zuko growled, kicking the dirt. "I can't live like this! I wasn't meant to be a rogue...I mean, refugee...I mean...okay, what's my line again?" he asked, looking around quickly.

"Heck if I know," Iroh said, still staring at the flower.

Zuko looked over at him in a deadpan way. "You need help."

**...**

"There's something strange here," Sokka said while studying the map. He looked up in a very dramatic way and said, "There's only one explanation. The tunnels are changing."

"Dun dun dun!" Katara chanted with a laugh.

**...**

But when they looked down at the torch, they both knew what would happen if they didn't do anything. As Aang gripped the torch's handle, he felt something warm touch his hand. When he looked up, he suddenly blushed when he saw that Katara was holding his hand with her own hand. Her pretty blue eyes had just turned amber with seriousness and...love.

Aang felt himself lean in towards Katara as she did the same, her eyes closing. The Avatar also closed his dark gray eyes, and the last thing he saw before he closed them was the flickering of the light going out. His heart hammering hard, he leaned in more as she was now doing the same, although he couldn't see her. Then, to their amazement, he felt his lips connect with hers.

The crystals began to light up...and Aang and Katara were already making out on the ground.

"Cut!" the director called, though he was smiling. "Okay, someone separate 'em!"

"Get the jaw of life!" Sokka shouted from nowhere. "Jaw of life!"

**...**

"But there's thousands of citizens that need to leave," the resistance leader said. "How're we going to get them all out?"

Sokka began stroking his chin, thinking, came up with an idea, and said one word.

"Suckers!" Then...he suddenly began laughing, choking, "Did you hear that?! That sounded like...you know!"

Aang began laughing hard too while Katara had a grossed-out look on her face. She turned away and said, "I...think it's stuck in my head now. Can someone get me the brain bleach?"

**...**

Azula watched Ty trying her best to perform with the flaming net, sadistic glee on her face. She hissed, "Brilliant, just brilliant! What kind of dangerous animals do you have?"

"Well, our circus boasts the most exotic assortment..." the circus master tried to say.

"Release them all!"

So all the animals, the most dangerous ones, came running out. And behind them...was a donkey. It was kicking the post in a confusing way and saying in an Eddie Murphy voice, "I just know, before this is over, I'm gonna need a whole lotta serious therapy. Look at my eye twitchin'."

Noticing Azula's questioning stare, the circus master said, "His only danger is talking people to death. The ogre who gave it to me said his donkey needed a vacation."

**...**

After Sokka gave the baby his club back, the baby cooed happily and picked it up. But just then, Katara scooped him up and cuddled him, crooning, "Oh, aren't you so CUTE?!"

"Sure he's cute now," the resistance leader said. "But when he's older, he'll join the Fire Nation army. You won't think he's so cute then. He'll be a killer."

"Bull crap!" Katara said in a singsong voice. This made everyone laugh at how she said it.

**Take 2**

After Sokka gave the baby his club back, the baby cooed happily and picked it up. But just then, Katara scooped him up and cuddled him, crooning, "Oh, aren't you so CUTE?!"

"Sure he's cute now," the resistance leader said. "But when he's older, he'll join the Fire Nation army. You won't think he's so cute then. He'll be a killer."

"Does this look like the face of a killer to you?" Katara retorted, picking the baby back up.

Sokka grumbled, "...yep. Can I leave now?"

Katara had to put the baby down, for she started laughing hard. The director, however, called, "Sokka, stop that!"

**Take 3**

After Sokka gave the baby his club back, the baby cooed happily and picked it up. But just then, Katara scooped him up and cuddled him, crooning, "Oh, aren't you so CUTE?!"

"Sure he's cute now," the resistance leader said. "But when he's older, he'll join the Fire Nation army. You won't think he's so cute then. He'll be a killer."

"Does this look like the face of an Axew to..." But at the sounds of Sokka and Aang laughing, Katara asked, "What? What's so funny?"

"Look in your arms," Aang chuckled, holding the baby in his arms now.

Katara looked down...and there was an Axew looking up at her as it said "Yew" in an adorable voice. She joined in the laughing and said, "Oh, Iris is gonna have a field day about this!"

**...**

A man carrying broadswords on his back wandered by the opposite direction as the girl who visited. He stopped and addressed the beggars while they looked up at him.

The man was smiling rather cruelly as he sneered, "How about some entertainment in exchange for...a gold piece," he finished, holding out a gold coin.

"I call chicken bull crap," Zuko spoke up stoically.

This made the man laugh uproariously as he cackled, "Oh my God! You are so freakin' funny! You are so...curse you for being so funny! Oh my God! You know what? I'll leave you alone now." He walked away before returning and dropping a gold piece at their feet as he said, "You know what? Forget singing. Here ya go."

As the director said "Cut!", Iroh smiled at the camera and said, "We should do this more often."

**...**

"We better speed things up!" Sokka muttered. With a grunt, he swung his machete at the vines, cutting them cleanly in half.

But Aang looked concerned as he said, "Maybe...we should be a little nicer to the swamp."

In response, Sokka pulled something out of his pocket without looking back. It was an album of the cover of the Queen's album "News of the World" (the one with a robot holding dead people).

"AHHH!" Aang yelled, falling back. "Why's that robot sad?! It's sick and inhumane!" And he tripped over a root and hit his head on a stump, falling unconscious.

"Cut!" the director called, hiding behind his megaphone. "I hate that cover! What's wrong with you, Sokka?!"

Sokka sighed. "I get it now, okay? I'm sorry! Geez!"

**...**

There were a man and woman walking down a deserted street, the man carrying two baskets held up by a pole across his back. A shadow passed in front of them, and then the Blue Spirit swiftly appeared in front of the couple, swords drawn. He cut the baskets away from the terrified man, scooped them up, and ran for it.

But before the Blue Spirit could get away, he tripped over a rock. He got up as he brushed the dirt off his body and managed to stand up, starting to walk away.

"Okay, what was that?!" Zuko snarled as he took the mask off, ignoring the laughing couple. "Whose idea was it to put that rock there?!"

**...**

"It's the Avatar himself!" Mayor Tong yelled in horror.

"It's going to kill us with its awesome Avatar powers!" a man shrieked.

Aang, after having calmed the people down, said calmly, "No I'm not, I..."

The mayor recovered and said in a very condescending voice, "I suggest you leave. You're not welcome here, Avatar."

"Hey..." Sokka suddenly spoke up. "You sound like that goose from Kung Fu Panda."

Everyone stared at him before a goose with a noodle cart came over, saying, "Hello, kind village folks. Fresh noodles for everyone!"

The mayor said, "I shall take a bowl. You know...that young man from the Water Tribe said we sound alike."

"Really?" Ping asked. "I don't hear it...wait, now I do. Seems lazy, doesn't it?"

"There are many voice in the world...so we're bound to be similar," the mayor replied.

**...**

"Hey!" a soldier snarled as the soldiers arrived. "You throwing eggs at us, stranger?"

"No," Zuko replied.

"You see who did throw it?" the lead soldier growled.

Zuko turned around and put his hand on his sword hilt. "No."

Another soldier raised his brows. "That's your favorite word? No?"

"That's what your mom said," Zuko retorted with a smirk.

This made the soldier growl, but the others began laughing. Even Zuko joined in by leaning against the wall and laughing, "Okay, that was TOO funny! I gotta cut down on Family Guy!"

**...**

"The Boulder feels conflicted about fighting a young blind girl," the Boulder declared.

Toph pointed at the Boulder and mockingly said, "Sounds to me like you're scared, Boulder!"

Boulder stared at her...and then he growled, "The Boulder's over his conflicted feelings, and now he's ready to bury you in a rock-a-lanche!"

"Whenever you're ready...The Pebble." Then Toph threw her head back and laughed heartily, "Ha ha ha!"

"Hey!" Aang called from the audience. "You sound like Meng!"

Toph stopped laughing and turned to the audience. "What?!"

Aang called back, "I SAID, you sound like Meng from the Fortuneteller episode!"

"I do?!" Toph pointed a finger at the camera. "Stop filming! I wanna savor that moment. Sharing the same voice actor...that's so cool!"

**...**

"In your opinion, how much longer do you think the war will last?" Lao Bei Fong asked.

"I'd like to defeat the Fire Lord by the end of summer," Aang said. Looking suggestively over at Toph, he added, "But I can't do that without finding an EarthBending teacher first."

Lao gestured towards Yu and replied, Well, Master Yu is the finest teacher in the land. He's been teaching Toph since she was little."

Aang smiled earnestly. "Then she must be a great EarthBender, probably good enough to teach someone else."

Toph EarthBended a shock wave at Aang underneath the table. He hopped up in his seat in pain and surprise...and then...the Avatar held his injured foot as he began breathing in sharply and then gasped as he exhaled.

The director sighed as this went on for four minutes. "Can someone get the kid the first-aid kit?"

**...**

Aang and Sokka watched on with mild amusement as Katara kept grumbling at Toph through the earth tent door without giving up. Cautiously, the Avatar crept up behind her to see if she could listen to him and calm down.

"Okay, okay, you both need to calm down," Aang told her (and Toph in the tent).

"_Both?!" _Katara spat turning quickly to show a frantic face. "I'M COMPLETELY CALM!"

But just as she finished, her face calmed down a bit as she suddenly began laughing. She was rasping through the laughing, "Did you see my face? I kinda looked like a Halloween cat. I mean, I was like..." She put on a fake scary face and said in a pretend spooky voice, "'Get outta here or I'll scare you with my scary face!'"

The director was not amused. "Wow. My cell phone's shivering in my pocket now," he said in a sarcastic tone.

**...**

After a few moments, Azula chased Aang into the upper floor of a bombed out building. When the princess entered, her expression turned to alarm, for before her was no floor, and the drop was sheer to the bottom. Aang was on the opposite from the door on an air scooter as Azula leaned quickly over the edge on the side with the door, her arms flapping humorously. Aang merely smiled and waved at her, but Azula recovered and managed to regain stability, standing on a ledge next to the doorframe.

Right after she recovered, he brother ran in and promptly jumped into midair, screaming in surprise. He hit the ground below with a crash.

"Cut!" the director called. Then... "Oops, you WERE supposed to do that. Sorry, Zuko."

"I get it," Zuko grumbled weakly from the ground. Aang and Azula were laughing about the incident above him, but he ignored them.

**Take 2**

After a few moments, Azula chased Aang into the upper floor of a bombed out building. When the princess entered, her expression turned to alarm, for before her was no floor, and the drop was sheer to the bottom. Aang was on the opposite from the door on an air scooter as Azula leaned quickly over the edge on the side with the door, her arms flapping humorously. Aang merely smiled and waved at her, but Azula recovered and managed to regain stability, standing on a ledge next to the doorframe.

And then...she fell to the ground.

"Cut!" the director called. "Okay, that was what you're NOT supposed to do."

"Ha ha!" Zuko appeared to say, pointing at Azula and laughing.

**...**

"So Uncle...I've been thinking." Zuko said as they sipped their tea. "It's only a matter of time before I run into Azula again. I'm going to need to know more advanced FireBending if I want to stand a chance against her." Seeing the look on his face, he added, "I know what you're going to say: she's my sister and I should be trying to get along with her."

"Heck no!" Iroh spoke up quickly, making Zuko try not to laugh.

The director called, "Cut! What's up with you getting your lines wrong?"

Iroh shrugged. "I have no idea. It may be because of short term memory loss."

"Short term memory loss?" the director repeated in a deadpan tone. "Whatever you say."

**...**

Toph was standing at the top of the hill with Aang at the bottom, shoving the rock forward. It began to roll down the slope, and Aang looked worried and afraid as it rolled faster towards him. Katara covered her mouth with her hands, a worried look on her face, and Aang clenched his teeth as beads of sweat started flowing down his face.

Then something orange got into the way, being squished under the rock. In the end, it was a...shall we say...very red and bloody mess?

They gasped as two short kids at around nine arrived on the scene. Stan shouted, "Oh my God! They killed Kenny!"

"You bastards!" Kyle shouted too.

**...**

"Oh, it's breathtaking," Professor Zei said as they stared around the large room. "The spirits spared no expense designing this place. Look at those beautiful buttresses!"

Aang and Sokka had let go of the rope, laughing hard and falling to the ground. Once they crashed, Sokka cackled, "He said 'butt'! A professor said 'butt'!"

"Yeah!" Aang laughed. "How's that getting stuff past the radar?!"

Katara looked down at them severely before looking over at the camera. "Can someone slap them for me? I can't do it from all the way up here."

"I'll do it," the director said. Using a megaphone, he shouted, "Cut, you two! Cut it out! Or should I get Wan Shi Tong?"

That shut them up.

**...**

"The exquisite mosaic handiwork of this tile-rendered avian symbol..." Zei started to say. But he turned around as he laughed nervously, "Eh, nice...owl."

The group turned at the sound of feathers rustling. Katara and Sokka ran off to hide behind a large pillar to the right while Aang pulled Zei behind the pillar on the left. An enormous black barn owl with a white face was walking through an archway and onto the bridge. Aang peeked at the owl from behind the pillar as the owl examined the rope and began to turn its head to the left. It turned its head around three hundred and sixty degrees, revealing two white spots on the back of its head that resembled eyes.

"I know you're back there," it said with a deep voice.

"A Guardian!" a scarred barn owl had come to screech. "He could be part of the weather chaw!"

It flew away, making Sokka ask, "...who let Soren in?"

**...**

The sky in the planetarium changed back to day, but the room suddenly became dimmer. The moon symbol was now in the sky, just hanging there.

"Hey wait," Katara spoke up. "What happened to the sun?"

Aang whined to Sokka, "Great, you must've broken it."

Sokka insisted, "It's not broken." A few more awkward moments passed as he finally said, "...okay, it's broke."

**...**

**AvatarCat13: Well, that's all we can do for the first part of Book 2. And you can see I didn't include bloopers for the episode called Zuko Alone, and I'll tell you why. It had mainly flashbacks...and that sorta thing. Okay, I DID do one part, but after that, I just went ahead and skipped it.**

**I know I've been quite negligent in uploading stories, but it's what I do a lot. But still, I'm trying my best to upload any stories I can. And currently, I'm working on the Makorra Tribe Adventure, which is like a Rated T version of Kataang Island Adventure. It'll be lighter than said latter story, but it'll still be great.**

**Read and review! Those who do can give out some ideas for new bloopers along with a virtual drink and dessert of your choice. Yeah, I know I give out many prizes, but it's like what I said before, I just wanted to show you how much I appreciate you guys reading my FanFics. Flames are NOT welcome, but I allow advice, questions of any kind, and even constructive criticism as long as it's not harsh.**

**See ya next time!**


	4. Book 2 Bloopers (part 2)

**AvatarCat13: Hey there, folks, and welcome to the newest chapter for Avatar Bloopers! Once again, several people gave me ideas for the newest bloopers, so I'd like to give all credit for those ones to Agarfinkel and CharlieFibrosis. Thanks again, guys!**

**It's gonna be a few more weeks, everyone. A few more weeks, and my sister will be having her baby on her birthday. Caroline will be here soon, and Sony's already given birth to her second litter a few days ago. Just like with the last litter, I've decided to give them names right away; they are Star, Jill, Momo, and Ivy.**

**So anyways, how about we go with the disclaimer?**

**Disclaimer: Again, Avatar: The Last AirBender doesn't belong to me. It belongs to Mike DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko. And like I said before, Agarfinkel and CharlieFibrosis have come up with some ideas about bloopers, so those ones belong to them. Plus, I don't own several and certain other stuff in the bloopers.**

**Uploading Date: June 22, 2013**

**Warning: This chapter and beyond will contain some language. Just a little warning.**

**Enjoy!**

**...**

_**Book 1 Bloopers (part 2)**_

Aang flew across the desert on his glider and blew into the bison whistle, calling "Appa!" He glided down and landed on a dune to continue his search on foot.

"Appa!" he called again, staring across the horizon but seeing nothing.

_Nothing._

"No...NO!" he roared, slamming his staff into the sand and creating a large mushroom cloud of sand. But as he did so, he looked behind him and yelped. "Atomic bomb!" he yelled as he began running around in circles. "Did someone throw an atomic bomb over here?!"

The director shook his head, holding back a smile as the other members of Team Avatar began laughing not too far away. "Maybe not, but let me ask you this. Did you burp or something during that move?"

Aang sniffed at the air a bit before making a slightly revolted face. "Yeah...I might have."

**...**

Sokka made a discovery: a large cactus a little off their path. He walked up to it, cut a piece off with his knife, and drained the liquid content into his mouth as Momo did the same.

"Sokka, wait!" Katara said as she grabbed Toph's wrist and ran over to the duo. "You shouldn't be eating strange plants!"

"There's water trapped inside these!" Sokka insisted, holding up the cactus for his sister.

Katara backed away, pushing Toph back as well as she said uncertainly, "I don't know..."

At this, Sokka shrugged. "Suit yourself. It's very thirst-quenching, though."

Just then, Sokka's left eye's pupil dilated rapidly, and his expression became blank. He shook his head rapidly, and (in his mind) the world then got bizarre.

"_Drink cactus juice! It'll quench ya! Nothing's quenchier!"_ he chanted, squirming across the sand like an inch worm. _"It's the quenchiest!"_

Both girls were silent before...they started laughing. Toph was leaning against Katara and laughing, "What kind of weed has he been smoking?!"

The director, who was laughing before, calmed down to say, "Weed isn't allowed on the set. Except for the dog, of course."

**...**

The door was opened, and Iroh and the Pai Sho player entered the secret room. Zuko attempted to follow them, but the door was shut in his face. Iroh slid open the door's window and said, "I'm afraid it's for members only. Wait out here."

Zuko scowled and crossed his arms, but he waited outside anyways. To pass the time, he leaned over to a nearby plant and took a sniff at it...and to his shock, the flower pulled back and cried, "Ahhh! Pervert! Get away, pervert!"

So Zuko stepped back, but he was laughing now. He chuckled, "Those...are some of the weirdest flowers I've ever seen! Who put them there in the first place?"

"I don't know how they got there either," the director said with a shrug. "So...cut!"

**...**

At the top of the cliff, Katara performed a tumbling cannonball into the pool of water. She sent up a great big column of water that washed Aang ashore, shattering his ice block. As the water drenched them all, Toph and Aang laughed with delight, but Sokka glared at them.

"Sure, five thousand year old maps from the spirit library," he grumbled, holding said maps up. "Just splash some water on 'em."

"Sorry," Katara giggled with a smile. She got out of the water until she was bathed in sunshine, looking quite gorgeous in her swimwear while she wrung water out of her hair. Then she began to elegantly use a WaterBending technique to draw the water out of the map her brother was holding up. And when she was done...

"Katara...you look HOT!"

That...came from Sokka, making everyone gasp and stare. Katara's mouth was open with shock as she quickly covered herself with a towel and gasped, "Sokka, I'm your sister! You can't just say it like that!"

Sokka countered, "Sorry, but we ARE actors, and consequently, we are _not_ related...OR ARE WE?!" he barked as he slid into the front of the screen in his detective outfit. As he looked around some more, he slid away.

Team Avatar looked at one another in confusion as the director confusingly said, "Um...cut?"

**...**

As a guard passed by with a lantern, Zuko stealthily led Jet and Smellerbee upstairs and around the corner. They paused to look in kitchen window, and then they slipped around back. Jet forced the lock while Smellerbee kept watch, then Zuko and Jet burst into kitchen. Jet swept several hanging bird carcasses into a sack while the prince used his swords to nimbly stack eight bowls of food together, securing the stack with a ribbon. Both shouldered their sacks as they came over to the doorway.

Smellerbee greeted them at the doorway, hissing, "Guards are coming!"

So the three of them rushed to the balcony edge...but Zuko suddenly slipped and fell, hitting his knee on the floor. So he sat there and held his knee, inhaling first and exhaling with a groan.

"Seriously?" Jet asked, fighting the urge to laugh at him as Smellerbee snickered beside him. "Where's all the Family Guy stuff coming from?"

"I...have no idea," Zuko groaned, struggling to get up.

**...**

As Sokka struggled to remove a boot to rescue Toph, Suki dove into the water towards the blind EarthBender. Standing amazed, Sokka watched her swim furiously to the rescue as Toph slipped beneath the waves. Suki reached the place where she disappeared, dove down, and brought her gasping to the surface.

"Oh Sokka, you saved me!" Toph gasped dramatically, wrapping her arms around the Kyoshi warrior's neck. And to everyone's surprise (even Suki), she kissed her on the lips.

"Toph, it's me!" Suki panted as she broke away.

At this, Toph looked at her with widened eyes...she started laughing hard, saying "You should've seen the look on your face! It was epic!"

Suki merely blushed at this and said, "Yeah, it was pretty embarrassing, wasn't it?"

"Not really...I wouldn't mind seeing a bit more," the director said with a grin. Seeing her look at him, he added, "I mean...cut!"

**...**

"Listen, I'm really sorry about last night," Suki murmured, looking sideways. "We were talking and saying things...I just got carried away and before I knew it I..."

But before she could go on, Sokka surprised her with a tender kiss and drew back, gazing into her eyes. "You talk too much," he said with a soft smile.

So the both of them began kissing passionately, Suki slipping her arms around Sokka's neck. But before the two of them got further than that...

"Sokka?! You're kissing SUKI?! How could you?!"

They whipped around to see Yue standing before them, looking at them with shock and jealousy. Suki looked over at her and said, "Of course he's kissing me! He's mine!"

Yue snapped, "Don't make me use my moon powers on you!"

The director sighed and called "Cut!" while the cameraman ignored him and said, "This oughta bring in good money!"

**...**

After the explaining of the walls of Ba Sing Se, Toph asked, "What about the Dragon of the West? He got in."

"Well...uh...technically, yes. But he was quickly expunged," the general said. "Nevertheless, that is why the city is named Ba Sing Se. It's the impenetrable city. They don't call it _Na_ Sing Se." He gave a belly laugh before becoming serious, saying, "That means _penetrable_ city."

"That's what she said," Toph said with a smirk.

That made Aang look confused and Katara look offended, but Sokka was laughing hard and clutching his ribs. "That was epic! You gotta say that more often!"

"No, no, NO!" the director snapped. "This is PG!"

**...**

Jet focused in on the seated Iroh, who was carefully enjoying the tea now steaming vigorously in his cup. The Freedom Fighter leader suddenly bristled as his amber eyes opened wide in shock, realizing what he was seeing. Reaching Iroh, Zuko looked back toward Jet, who now wore a look of hostile suspicion on his face.

But then, Zuko began laughing and pointing at him, saying, "Look in the mirror, Jet! You got the face freeze too!"

So Jet did...and, ignoring the laughing from his comrades, realized that he too had the face freeze. He hid his face and called, "Cut! Someone say cut!"

"Hey, I say cut, and I'll let you know when I say cut!" the director called. Then he paused and shrugged, calling, "Cut!"

**...**

"Good work, Team Avatar!" Sokka said. "Now Aang just needs to...DUCK!"

He ducked and covered just in time to avoid a blast of blue flame. Azula, Mai and Ty Lee had run out onto another massive girder well above Aang and his friends.

"Wow, Azula," Ty Lee said. "You were right. It IS the Avatar... and friends," she added in a seductive voice, looking down towards Sokka with a wink.

Said person stared vacantly and waved, saying, "Hey."

But before Katara could pull him away, Suki appeared and held onto him, glaring at Ty Lee and said, "Back off. He's mine."

"Cut!" the director said as soon as he saw Suki. "Who let you back here? Shouldn't you be searching for Appa...I mean, apples?" he added quickly, seeing Aang turn around.

**...**

As Team Avatar rode on one of the monorails into the city, Katara looked around and said, "Look...the inner wall! I can't believe we finally made it to Ba Sing Se in one piece."

"Hey, don't jinx it!" Sokka snapped. "We could still be attacked by some giant exploding Fire Nation spoon. Or find out the city's been submerged in an ocean full of...killer shrimp."

"What now?" Aang asked in a skeptical voice as the girls laughed behind him.

Sokka sighed. "Nothing...I was gonna say...damn, I forgot my line. Can we go again?"

"Sure," said the director. "And I SAID this is PG!"

**...**

As Aang and Sokka finished their game, the doors slid open to reveal Katara and Toph wearing gorgeous Earth Kingdom dresses and holding a fan each. Their hair was tied around head dresses decorated with flowers, and both of them were wearing makeup. Toph and Katara stared at the boys in a calm and seductive way before giving in to a fit of giggles.

Aang blushed and stared dreamily at the girls as he stammered, "Wow...you look...beautiful."

"Okay, stop the filming," Katara suddenly told the director and cameraman. To Aang, she asked, "I don't want to be mean or anything, but...why is that whenever I get dressed up or get into my swimsuit, you say I'm beautiful? I don't really see the difference in my appearance."

"Well, you're no fun," Toph said, sensing Aang's confused and rejected look. "And besides, he called US beautiful."

Katara tried to argue, "But he was talking to me, and I...wait...what was I going to..." Finally, she sighed, "...oh fuck it, let's just continue."

"And watch the language!" the director added.

**...**

Many guests were conversing around a long dining table with an assortment of foods placed on it. At one end of the table was the Earth King's huge grizzly bear eating a steak, drool dripping off his chin, and he was all dressed up in a yellow shirt and a green hat. Seated to either side of him were two guests.

"He's taking all the good stuff!" one man whined.

"Quiet!" hissed his neighbor. "You don't know what I had to do to get seats this near the bear!"

As they continued arguing, the brown of the bear's fur melted away until it became green. Then he winked at the camera and smiled a toothy bear said, "Turning into animals got its ups!"

At this, the director squawked, "Cut! Beast Boy?! Get back to the Teen Titans!"

**...**

Zuko swung a sword at Jet, but Jet caught Zuko's broad sword with the ends of his hook swords, spun around, and deflected it to the side. Zuko spun with it and tried to counter attack, but Jet hooked his swords together and began swinging them at Zuko in big circular motions. Zuko retreated back a few steps to avoid the bladed hilt...

...and then he tripped.

"Cut!" the director yelled as Jet backed up and started laughing, as did everyone else. "Zuko, how come you're always tripping over stuff?"

"I don't know," Zuko grumbled. "Maybe my shoes were greased. And Jet..._you_ greased them!"

Jet just shrugged, said "I'm outta here", and walked away.

**...**

Aang and Sokka finally got into the party, dressed as busboys and serving guests. Aang was pouring a drink, and Sokka was serving food on a plate as both of them stood back to back. Momo's tail was sticking out from under Aang's hat.

"Where are Toph and Katara?" Aang asked, looking around.

"Forget about them, just keep an eye out for the King," Sokka said, randomly popping a crab puff into his mouth. But suddenly, he spat it out, dropped the plate with a clang, and rubbed his tongue frantically, calling, "Ugh! I think I got a bad puff!"

So the director called, "Cut! Bring him a better puff!"

**Take 2**

Aang and Sokka finally got into the party, dressed as busboys and serving guests. Aang was pouring a drink, and Sokka was serving food on a plate as both of them stood back to back. Momo's tail was sticking out from under Aang's hat.

"Where are Toph and Katara?" Aang asked, looking around.

"Forget about them, just keep an eye out for the King," Sokka said, randomly popping a crab puff into his mouth.

But suddenly, after he was finished with it, he let out a small burp and covered his mouth with a hand. Yet he wasn't finished burping quite yet as he let two more out before swallowing a bit with a rather uncomfortable look on his face. And finally, he spat on the ground, making Aang try not to laugh.

**...**

The Haiku teacher was not impressed with Sokka's entrance, so she said,

"_Five seven then five_

_Syllables mark a Haiku_

_Remarkable oaf."_

Looking annoyed, Sokka pondered this for a second. Finally, he came up with his own haiku:

_They call me Sokka._

_That is in the Water Tribe._

He began counting the next five syllables on his fingers as he said them:

"_I...forgot my line."_

The girls giggled at this, but Sokka held up a hand, and the director called "Cut!" Then Sokka said, "Sorry right there, folks. While this went on, I forgot lines. I'm so sorry."

This made them giggle again, so Sokka yelled, "Darn you, stop giggling!"

**...**

The door opened as Zuko stepped out into the street, wearing a very handsome green outfit, a big contrast to his typical brown clothing. Though the most startling and humorous change was his hair, which was usually shaggy and unkempt but was now combed and parted. He walked out into the middle of the street and looked around as Jin emerged from around the side of the shop and approached him.

Jin gave a short and shy 'Hey" before reaching up and ruffling his hair until it looked normal. "Well, look at you. You look so cute!"

"Well, I'm sorry if you're too beautiful to resist..." Zuko began...then caught himself. "I mean..."

For Jin had gasped at him in surprise before giggling and blushing. The Fire Nation prince blushed too and sighed, "Sorry. Wrong line."

"I understand," the director said. "I better get the lines right for you and your girlfriend."

"She is NOT my girlfriend!" Zuko growled while the cameraman kept filming.

**...**

"Did you hear, nephew?" Iroh asked Zuko in unconcealed joy. "This man wants to give us our own tea shop in the upper ring of the city."

The dealer added, "That's right, young man. Your life is about to change for the better."

Zuko continued to walk away towards the front door, setting down the tray of cups. Then he finally muttered, "Well, forgive me for not leaping for joy. Bad back, you know."

"Cut!" the director called, making Zuko growl. "That was from the Lion King. Scar said it too."

"Too?" Zuko asked. "What'd he say last time?"

The director explained, "He said 'I'm the king; I can do whatever I want'! He kinda reminded me of you in Book One."

Zuko whined angrily, "I do NOT act like a brat!"

This made the people around them laugh at this, and even Iroh had to break off to hide his smile. Zuko looked to the side to glare at his uncle...but even he had to laugh along with them.

**...**

"I just finished dropping all the leaflets," Aang said as his friends continued their activities, Sokka and Katara playing a card game and Toph bouncing a ball against the wall. "Has anyone come in with news about Appa?"

Katara was studying her cards as she flicked a dismissive hand towards him. "It's only been a day. Just be patient."

So Aang settled to rest his chin on the table dejectedly. A moment later, there is a rapping on the front door, making him pop up eagerly and say, "Wow...you're right! Patience really pays off!"

He ran over to the door to open it...and...

"What the?!" Aang gasped then laughed as he saw a familiar football-headed toddler wearing an Appa mask. "Wow! I didn't expect that!"

"Aww, he's so cute!" Katara cooed as she looked over at him.

"Silence!" Stewie Griffin snapped as he took the Appa mask off. But then he gave a loud weird guffawing laugh as he smiled and said, "Sorry, director, sorry. Roll on then, roll on."

**...**

"You guys go find Appa," Smellerbee said to Team Avatar, tending to her wounded leader. "We'll take care of Jet."

Katara shook her head firmly. "We're not going to leave you."

"There's no time," Longshot said, speaking for the first time ever. "Just go. We'll take care of him. He's our leader."

The four heroes look at him with expressions of wonder before Jet suddenly looked up with no problem and asked, "REALLY, Longshot?! Were you just trying to get on my nerves, or were you really not speaking?! And you had to talk NOW?!"

Longshot shrugged. "Sorry. I'm not much of a talker."

"And besides, Jet..." the director called after he shouted for the filming to stop. "...you're hurt, remember? Get back on the floor!"

"Sorry," Jet said, lying back down.

**...**

The next morning, Team Avatar had gathered at the plaza at the foot of the palace. The Earth King was descending the great stair to where the heroes were around Appa. Katara is pressing up affectionately against Appa's flank, and Aang looked hesitant before turning to speak to her.

"Katara, I need to tell you something." As the WaterBender looked up at him, he blushed and looked down, saying, "I've been wanting to say it for a long time."

"What is it, Aang?" Katara asked with curiosity.

Aang said hesitantly, still blushing. "Katara, I...I..." But before Sokka arrived, the Avatar finally muttered "Aw, what the heck?" and kissed her right on the lips.

Katara blushed hard and blinked a few times before smirking at him, saying "That's where you wanna go, huh? Come here, you." At this, she tackled him to the ground, where they began making out to everyone's surprise.

"Cut!" the director called, hiding amusement. "Someone get the jaws of life! Come on now!"

**...**

Ahead were the three mountain spires of the Eastern Air Temple, linked by bridges. Aang peered ahead as Appa soared closer to the temple, and there was the guru seated in the lotus position upon a round dais. Momo settled in for a landing at its base. Sitting on Appa's large shaggy head, Aang looked up towards the Guru.

"Um, hello?" he spoke up as he jumped down, starting up the stairs. "You're Guru Pathik, right? The person who attached the note to Appa's horn?"

However...the guru was asleep.

"Um..." Aang walked over to Pathik and gently tapped his shoulder to wake him up. When that didn't work, he began tickling the area under his nose to make him sneeze. But when THAT didn't work, he took a hold of his shoulder and shook him hard to wake up. Yet it didn't work, but it made Pathik fall back until he was sleeping on his back.

At the sound of laughter from the cameramen, Aang chuckled lightly too and said, "I think we should do this tomorrow instead."

**...**

Aang and Guru Pathik went into a dark misty cavern beneath the air temple to begin their spiritual journey. Deep inside, they sat in the lotus position, facing one another.

"There are seven chakras that go up the body," the guru explained. "Each pool of energy has a purpose, and can be blocked by a specific kind of emotional muck. Be warned...opening the chakras is an intense experience, and once you begin the process, you cannot stop until all seven are open. Are you ready?"

Aang paused briefly and then said decisively, "I'll do whatever it takes, Master Yoda." But the Guru ended up laughing softly at this, making the cameraman stop rolling and Aang ask "What? What'd I say?"

"Nothing," the director said to avoid an argument. "Just a little Star Wars thing. Start over."

**...**

"This bay leads directly to the outskirts of Ba Sing Se," Chief Hakoda explained as he worked on the newest stench mines. "We've been using these tangle mines to stop the fire nation ships from getting through.

"Your father invented tangle mines himself," Bato added, pouring liquid into the cap of the spherical mine.

Sokka studied the mine. "Hmmm...destructive, buoyant, and..." He took a smell of the cap and recoiled at the stench. "...terrible smelling!"

Hakoda nodded. "Very perceptive. The mines are filled with skunk fish and seaweed." Briefly forgetting the rest of his script, he took a sniff in the mine and stepped back, making everyone around him laugh. Hakoda looked over at the director and said, "Looks like it DOES smell bad. Can we start over again?"

**...**

Iroh took a cup of tea from the table and stood up, asking, "Did I ever tell you how I got the nickname the 'Dragon of the West?'"

"I'm not interested in a lengthy anecdote, Uncle," Azula muttered in an uninterested tone, examining her nails.

"It's more of a demonstration, really."

Iroh took a sip of his tea while Zuko looked at his uncle and smirked. Suddenly, Zuko ducked behind Iroh just before the ex-general entered a FireBending stance, opened his mouth wide, and breathed a powerful torrent of fire at the Dai Li like a dragon. The agents lowered their heads and lifted their gloved hands to shield themselves...but one of the agents got his hair on fire.

"Cut! CUT!" the director yelled. "Someone put that fire out!"

"I'm on it!" Zuko said, taking a cup of tea and pouring it all over the Dai Li agent's head.

Noticing Iroh's appalled look, Azula snorted, "Oh, don't be like that, Uncle. It's not as if it was the last cup of tea on Earth."

**...**

Katara was pacing around a cave lit by glowing green crystals, thinking hard and recovering from her wounds. She heard a rumbling noise and looked up towards the steep tunnel leading outside. The stone blocking the entrance was slid away by a Dai Li agent while another agent appeared while holding Zuko, saying, "You've got company."

The agent throws pushed Zuko forward, and he tumbled to the bottom near Katara. But he rolled too much near her and crashed at her feet, causing her to yelp and fall down.

"What the hell, Zuko?!" Katara snapped at him, getting to her feet. "What! The! Hell! Can we start over please?!"

**...**

"You guys know each other?!" Aang yelped, staring in between Toph and Iroh.

"I met him in the woods once and knocked him down," Toph said. With a glare, she added in a growl, "And yeah, that was when you yelled at me about 'Oh, Appa's been carrying your weight' and blah, blah, blah!"

The director looked unsettled as he waved his hand for silence and Sokka said with an unsettled look, "Um...might wanna keep your voice down about it. You'll wake up the captive."

"And you're not supposed to know that either, bub," the cameraman added. "Can someone take Toph out for a bit for a cooldown?"

Aang said, "I will! Maybe we can go to the Marble Slab for a treat?"

Toph's frown turned to a smile. "Sure!"

**...**

Katara reached under her shirt and held up the water from the spirit oasis at the North Pole, given to her by Master Pakku. "This is water from the Spirit Oasis at the North Pole," she explained to the prince, walking up to him. "It has special properties, so I have be saving it for something important. I don't know if it would work, but..."

Zuko stared at her for a moment before closing his eyes and silently accepting her offer. Katara placed her hand on Zuko's scar and examined it, their faces getting near each other. Before she did anything else, though, a sign appeared behind her, and it said "Down with Zutara! Kataang forever!" complete with signatures of everyone from the cast.

"What the-?!" Zuko laughed, stepping back and falling back to laugh. He caught his breath and sighed, "Okay, that was funny!"

"What was it?" Katara asked. Zuko pointed to behind her, so she looked and fell back to his side, laughing, "Holy crap...holy crap, that was funny! Whose idea was it anyways?"

"Mine!" Aang called.

**...**

**AvatarCat13: Okay, I think that's enough for now. So far, this is my longest chapter yet, and I'm proud of it. I hope I did my best on here, because darn, I've tried my best to put some funny bloopers on here. But before we go on, here's something I'd like to say.**

**Yesterday, me and a friend of mine went to WWE Wrestling live in downtown, and it was the first live event of wrestling we ever went to. We saw plenty of wrestlers like John Cena, Daniel Bryan, Kane, Ryback, Zack Ryder, R Truth, The Shield, and many others. I didn't care that I didn't have enough money for a souvenier, but seeing those wrestlers up close was enough for me. Especially seeing John Cena; he's my favorite wrestler.**

**So read and review, folks! Those who do can get virtual figurines of their favorite WWE wrestlers (for those who watch wrestling), and they can give ideas for Book 3 bloopers. I don't allow flames, but I welcome advice, questions of any kind, and constructive criticism as long as it's not harsh.**

**See ya next time!**


	5. Book 3 Bloopers (part 1)

**AvatarCat13: Hey there, folks, and welcome back to the Avatar Bloopers. I've been trying to find some other scenes to make bloopers out of, and there's also gonna be the interviews with the cast at the end of the story.**

**I had a review telling me that Beast Boy was a vegetarian...oops. It's been a long time since I saw Teen Titans, and I had completely forgotten that he was a vegan. But now I'd like to pretend that it was tofu he ate. Plus, there'll be some more curse words, but they won't be in every blooper, so don't worry.**

**Finally, today's been six years since bald eagles were no longer endangered. So anyways, let's go on with the bloopers!**

**Disclaimer: I do not, have never owned, and never will own Avatar: The Last AirBender. It belongs to Michael Dante DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko, who also own The Legend Of Korra. I also don't own other stuff on this chapter, and I also don't own some bloopers on this chapter, remember that.**

**Uploading Date: June 28, 2013**

**Enjoy!**

**...**

_**Book 3 Bloopers (part 1)**_

Aang began to awaken, sat up, and groaned, bandages covering his arms and abdomen. He stared at the floor, his vision blurry and his head swaying as he ended up sitting on his bed.

"What happened?" he groaned, clutching his stomach as he looked to the side. He was inside a room on a Fire Nation ship, and then Aang looked shocked as he slowly turned around and saw...a roaring Tyrannosaurus Rex.

"Ahh!" he screamed, falling back. But when he took a closer look and saw that it was a statue, he began laughing. "Okay, you got me! How'd you fit that in there?"

Suddenly, the T. Rex said "They didn't", and that made him faint. As soon as the Avatar fainted, a hatch appeared above the head, and Team Avatar climbed out.

"Great job with the sound effects," Sokka said as he shared high-fives with Katara and Toph. "That'll show him for eating all our cookies during intermission!"

**...**

"And the best part is, the eclipse isn't even our biggest advantage," Sokka said as he went on with the plan. "We have a secret: you!"

"Me?" Aang asked.

Sokka nodded with the biggest grin Aang had ever seen on his face. "Yep, the whole world thinks you're dead! Isn't that great?!"

Aang didn't say anything...for he fainted on the spot. Just then, Azula walked into the scene and waved a hand over his face, saying, "Yep. I knocked him out."

"Wow," the director said with a deadpan look. "You appeared in this scene just to say that? Freaky."

**...**

Finding Azula in her room, Zuko pushed the doors open and growled, "Why'd you do it?"

Azula was in bed, but even though she didn't get up, she just replied, "You're going to have to be a little more specific."

"Why did you tell Father that I was the one who killed the Avatar?"

"Can't this wait until morning?"

"It can't."

So Azula muttered "Fine" and got up right away, facing him. Noticing her without the makeup, Zuko looked away, making her ask, "What's wrong, Zu-zu? Cat owl got your tongue?"

Zuko muttered, "No...you just look...different without the makeup, that's all."

"Cut!" the director called. "This isn't the way this scene is supposed to go!"

**...**

"How do I look?"

Aang turned around at Katara and, when he saw her, blushed hard. She was wearing a red pair of thin pants and a short red shirt that showed her slender stomach, making her look like an exotic belly dancer. Her hair was let loose with a lock of it tied to the top of her head, and she had a shy and modest smile on her face. Katara had just become a ravishing Fire Nation beauty...with just one minor detail.

The Avatar, infatuated, blushed hard and then suddenly said, "Um...you look SMOKING hot!"

This caused Katara to blush, and the director even said, "Yeah, you're gorgeous...I mean..." Seeing her blush even more, he yelped, "I mean, CUT!"

**...**

"Orange is such an awful color," Mai said during their daily outing.

Zuko snickered at this before smiling at her. "You're so beautiful when you hate the world."

Mai smiled at him in return. "I don't hate you."

"I don't hate you too," Zuko replied. Then... "Wanna make out?"

"You bet your ass I do," Mai purred, easily pinning him to the ground.

The director smiled at them making out, but he called "Cut!" anyways. So Azula and Iroh (who was let out of his prison scene) came over and slowly separated them, making Mai and Zuko glare at their respective companions.

**...**

"What'd you say, colony trash?" Hide growled as he approached Aang and On Ji. "You're gonna show her something?"

Aang shrugged good-naturedly. "Just some dance movements."

Hide just snarled, "Nobody shows my On Ji _anything_, _especially_ movements."

He lunged at Aang, who stepped neatly out of the way. For the next several seconds, Hide tried to land a blow on the Avatar, who was too quick and agile to be caught. That is, until Aang slipped on a puddle of Kool Aid and fell.

"What the heck?!" Aang snapped as the others began laughing at him. "Who did that?!"

Not far away, the Kool Aid guy was holding an empty cup and winked at the camera, saying, "Buy Kool Aid! It's good for your body and bad for someone who slips into puddles!"

**...**

"Thank you for coming, Mr. And Mrs..."

Sokka, Aang, and Katara, in that order, were seated and facing the Headmaster. Sokka was wearing a fake moustache and beard. Katara's hair was tied up in two buns on either side of her head, and her waist was padded to mimic pregnancy.

"Fire!" Sokka barked. "Wang Fire. This is my wife, Sapphire."

"Sapphire Fire, nice to meet you," Katara added, gently rubbing her pretend swollen belly.

"This is ironic," Aang spoke up suddenly. As they gave him weird looks, he added, "You'll be pregnant later with Kya, Bumi, and Tenzin."

This made Katara go red in the face and Sokka's eyes bug out. Even the director facepalm and say, "Dammit, Aang. This is Avatar: The Last AirBender, not Legend Of Korra. Focus!"

**...**

Zuko kneeled and passed a packet of food through the bars, saying, "Here.I brought you some komodo-chicken. I know you don't care for it, but I figure it beats prison food."

"Cut!" the director called as he looked at the food. "Those are MY McNuggets! What're you doing with those?!"

Thus, Zuko looked down while wondering what he was talking about and groaned; they WERE chicken nuggets! Just behind him, Iroh was laughing and turning around, saying, "We have finally managed to prank you, nephew! Very well played!"

"I guess so," Zuko said with a small smile. "But wait a minute...didn't McDonalds ban these things some time ago?"

**...**

Look at this place...it's so sad," Katara crooned sadly as she looked at the desolate village. "We have to do something to help."

"No, we can't waste our time here!" Sokka growled impatiently. "We have a bigger mission that we need to stay focused on. These people are on their own!"

Katara whirled around on her brother, snapping, "These people are starving, but you turn your back on them? How can you be so cold and heartless?"

"You wanna see cold and heartless?" a familiar dark tabby cat with a broken tail appeared while holding a kitten. He then said "Oops" in a mean way as he kicked the kitten into the water.

Katara gasped and managed to retrieve the kitten with WaterBending, and Sokka asked, "What're you doing here, Brokenstar? Didn't Yellowfang kill you in The Last Hope?"

This made Brokenstar look awkward as he called "Cheese it!" He fled the scene with several other cats, one other dark tabby cat (Hawkfrost) calling "This is so going onto YouTube!"

**...**

"Looks like we need to stay another night so Appa can rest," Katara suggested.

Sokka sighed. "I guess you're right. You got any more food to sell?" he asked Dock.

Dock held up a piscine monstrosity in each hand. "Would you like the one-headed fish, or the two-headed fish...what the-?"

In one hand, he held up a sickly-looking fish, but in the other...he held up a Palpitoad by the tail. The Water/Ground type Pokémon shot a Mud Bomb at their feet and smiled at this.

"Looks like Ash lost his Palpitoad too," Toph remarked. "Better not let Iris see this."

"Too late! What a-"

But this time, Toph held up a hand and snapped irritably, "If you say 'What a kid!' _one more time_, I'm gonna pop you."

**...**

The fog parted dramatically to reveal Katara in her full Painted Lady regalia. She paused a moment for the theatrical effect and then rushed toward the Fire Nation soldiers in a burst of WaterBending. She alighted gracefully onto the dock...and then looked back.

"Tell me that's real water and not chocolate," she muttered absently.

The cameraman stared at her weirdly before saying, "Better not say what it is. It might not be polite for a rated PG show."

**...**

Sokka was holding a pole weapon with a blade the end, a guandao, while shouting "Shadoosh!" or "Boyakasha!". He swung it to one side, and then he swung it over his head and twirled it around in a circle. The weapon flew up towards the ceiling like a helicopter, and Sokka suddenly began laughing at this mistake.

"Sorry," he chuckled. "That was wrong of me. Let's go again."

**Next Weapons**

Still within the same background, Sokka was dragging an enormous, metal club across the floor. He groaned as he tried to lift it, but he lost his grip and fell down before going to two swords, spinning them around and shouting "Hya!" or "Shaka-boey!" When that didn't work, he spun a chain over his head, but he ended up wrapping the chain around himself and fell over. This caused the other members of the cast to laugh, making him laugh and smile too.

"You guys got any idea what I'm doing?" he asked, looking around. "Okay, I'll tell you. It's a movie, and it's got kung fu. Come on, tell me!"

**Next Weapon**

Instead of having a weapon this time, Sokka was merely taking a sip of his drink from a martini straw. He opened his eyes and looked around at the cast looking at him in a weird way. So he finally swallowed his drink and put it down on a nearby table.

"Sorry, guys. My bad," he said with a smile. "Can we go again? I won't mess up."

**...**

After Li and Lo showed the girls and Zuko around the house, Ty Lee began snuggling against the pillow on the bed. "Ooh, I love this seashell bedspread!" she gushed.

"Are you serious?" Mai asked irritably. "It looks like the beach threw up all over it."

But as soon as she said that, Ty Lee jumped off, squealing, "The beach threw up on it?! Eww!"

The other two girls began laughing, and Zuko cracked a smile. Ty Lee just looked around, asking, "What? What'd I say?"

"It was a figure of speech; calm down," the director said. "Now cut the laughing, you three! Let's roll this again!"

**...**

"Here..." Zuko handed the shell to Mai. "This is for you."

"Why would I want that?" Mai asked, looking down at it with an uninterested face.

Zuko shrugged. "I saw it, and I thought it was pretty. Don't girls like stuff like this?"

Mai turned away from him. "Maybe _stupid_ girls."

At this, Zuko threw the shell away in anger, snarling, "Forget it!"

He saw the shell landing next to another robust Fire Nation teen boy as he and the first teen looked over at Ty Lee. She was still be shaded by the first teen, flipping her hair and laughing as sparkles twinkled all around her.

"You look beautiful, all right...but THIS ISN'T TWILIGHT!" Azula called from nowhere.

This caused Ty Lee and the other boys to laugh at this while the director closed his ears. "Can you can it with the Twilight stuff already? I hate it!"

**...**

"I heard you telling someone you'd be partying from dusk till dawn," Azula said. She looked out at the horizon and went on, "It's dusk so we're here."

The teen named Chan gazed at her in a confused way. "But that's just an expression."

"We are the perfect party guests. We arrive right on time because we are very punctual," she finished, making a chopping motion with her left hand, hitting her right hand as she said the word 'punctual'.

But then...the teen slumped to the ground, making Mai ask "What's wrong?"

The director called "Cut it there!" as the medic walked over to the slumped teen, waving her hand in front of his face. Finally, she looked back up and said, "I think I know what the problem here is. It's that 'I'm talking to a sexy lady' look."

Ty Lee began laughing (but not Zuko and Mai) while Azula blushed a bit before glaring down at the teen. "You there. Say anything bad around me, and I'll fry you so hard that your very own grandchildren will feel it!"

**...**

Sokka and Katara looked disturbed while Toph looked unfazed, and there was the reason why. Aang still had his eyes still closed, standing up on the rock he was meditating on, crouched down in a peculiar way, and began to grunt. He appeared to be relieving himself.

But then...he opened his eyes and said, "Everyone go. I did something really awkward that I'd rather not say on camera."

The director slapped his own forehead and muttered, "Break time, folks. This is gonna be one of those things we'll never discuss ever again."

**...**

"Sokka, tell me you didn't buy a bird," Katara sighed with a facepalm.

But Sokka merely grinned. "Not just a bird. A messenger bird! Now we can send messages all over the world, even to Gran-Gran."

Aang looked impressed and asked, "Wow. How does it work?"

"Ask Harry Potter!" Sokka suddenly shouted.

This made Aang and Katara start laughing at this while Sokka grinned in satisfaction. Just then, though, Harry Potter (in his first year) walked in and asked, "Wait...I was going to ask if owls worked the same way. Am I in the wrong book?"

**...**

"I can't believe she's still going through the scams," Katara muttered, walking past a rock. "I mean, seriously...but it's not as if the...um...what do you call the police around here?"

"Whatever you feel like callin' them," the director told her.

**Take 2**

"I can't believe she's still going through the scams," Katara muttered, walking past a rock. "I mean, seriously...but it's not as if the police will see her EarthBending. Can they?"

The director shrugged. "Like I said, whatever helps your boat float."

Katara did a small pout that made her look like her future pupil Korra. "You didn't say that the first time we made this scene."

**Take 3**

"I can't believe she's still going through the scams," Katara muttered, walking past a rock. "I mean, seriously...but it's not as if the MetalBenders don't find her...damn, _that_ was wrong. I'm sorry," she finally laughed, sitting down. She laid down on her back in a rather seductive pose and smiled at the camera, winking at it and saying, "I'm not so good at this sequel stuff."

**(Author's Note: Wouldn't she look hot doing that?)**

**...**

Sokka was in his inn room and lying in his bed, Momo asleep on the floor. He heard the creak of old tree outside, so he kept rolling over, unable to fall asleep. He shut his eyes, but opened them in terror when he heard a high pitched squeak from inside, so he grabbed his sword and quickly sits up, drawing it. Momo chirped and hid under his covers as Sokka looked around, but nothing was there, so he sheathed his sword.

"I know Momo, this place is creepy," he said. "I don't know if I'm gonna be able to fall asleep."

He pulled the covers up to his eyes and looked left and right nervously as ominous groaning was heard. And next to his bed...was Momo dancing along to the song "Thriller".

"Knock it off!" he snapped. "It's making me jumpy!"

Momo scurried, making the director mutter, "Wow. There goes the greatest Halloween scene in the entire series."

**Take 2**

Sokka was in his inn room and lying in his bed, Momo asleep on the floor. He heard the creak of old tree outside, so he kept rolling over, unable to fall asleep. He shut his eyes, but opened them in terror when he heard a high pitched squeak from inside, so he grabbed his sword and quickly sits up, drawing it. Momo chirped and hid under his covers as Sokka looked around...

...and there was Toph standing there.

"YAAA!" Sokka screamed, jumping a bit. "Toph, what're you doing here?!"

"Came to see if you were okay, but thanks for ruining that," Toph muttered while Aang and Katara were laughing from the doorway. Toph walked away, sharing a high five with a familiar large blue monster with purple spots and. "Scare him for me, will ya?"

Sully nodded. "You got it, kid. You got it. I'll scare the stuffin' outta him!"

**...**

"You should have learned the technique before you turned against me," Hama sneered, making Katara stand straight up, stiff. "It's impossible to fight your way out of my grip. I control every muscle, every vein in your body."

The evil old witch used her BloodBending to twist the WaterBender's body around and throw her from side to side. At one point, she slammed her hard to the ground, sneering to reveal yellow teeth. But to everyone's surprise, Katara sat up while clutching one of her breasts, inhaling in pain and then letting out a groan.

"Really?" the director called after he said "Cut!" "Do we need a third time of this happening? Whose idea was it to give her that script?"

Peter Griffin, who had been watching in the bushes and wearing a shirt that said "Cat Fight", walked over and looked at the script. "Yep...Lois taught her a thing or two, eh?" he chuckled. "I gave Gandhi and Scarface the same script too."

Katara looked at him with a deadpan look on her face as she said, "Wrong names, Peter."

**...**

Zuko and Mai were lying down together on an ornate couch, the former asking, "Tell me...if you can have anything you wanted right now, what would it be?"

"Hmm..." Mai laid back, apparently thinking it over. Finally, she said, "How about...a big fancy fruit tart with rose petals on top?"

This, however, made Zuko quickly hold a finger up and say "Shh! That's our code word, remember that."

"Whoa there! Cut!" the director called. "You DO know that phrase is for...you know what but I won't say it on the set. This is a kids' series, not a rated R movie!"

Mai looked back at Zuko and asked, "No seriously, what were you talking about? It was something about...oh...right," she added with a sly smile.

The director looked away, rolled his eyes, and muttered, "Oi vey."

**...**

"It's the nightmares. They just get worse and worse."

Sokka nodded and said, "Looks like it's time for..." He spun around and now donned the 'Wang Fire' beard. "...another therapy session!"

Aang glared at him, disgusted, and then turns around, snapping, "No, that won't help. Nothing helps. There's only one thing I can do. I'm going to stay awake straight through to the invasion."

This caused this reaction from Katara, Sokka, and Toph:

"Oh no!"

"Oh no!"

"Oh no!"

"OH YEAH!" the same Kool Aid man from before burst through the cliff wall and stared at them. Then he awkwardly stepped back into the wall, making them stare on after him more.

This made the cameraman snap, "Okay, can I ask everyone to PLEASE stop saying 'Oh no'? Because the fucking Kool Aid guy's gonna keep showing up! Thank you."

**...**

"Aang?" Aang and Momo looked up in surprise to see Katara standing there. "We're all starting to get a little worried about you."

"You've been awake too long," Sokka added.

"And you're acting downright weird," Toph piped up.

Just then, Appa was standing on his hind legs like a human and pointing his finger as if to give a lecture. He said, "You've got to take care of yourself. You can't go on like this."

This made the humans turn around, Sokka asking, "Appa? Why're you talking?"

"Yeah!" Momo suddenly stood up to. "Why're you talking...oops."

While the director and Team Avatar wondered what was up, the Appa and Momo disguises were put away, and Garfield and Jon jumped back into the comic world. This caused Momo to scurry up to it and start nibbling at it to see if something else was going to come out.

**...**

A group of Water Tribe warriors and Earth Kingdom soldiers were busy having their meal. Just nearby, Sokka was waiting, scrolls in his hand and gulping nervously.

"Don't worry, you'll do great," Hakoda told his son reassuringly.

Sokka took a deep breath and walked to the platform. "Good morning, everyone!" he called...as he tripped right away. He then started to pick up his fallen scrolls hurriedly, snapping, "Okay, that's it! Unless a certain someone stops dropping Kool Aid everywhere, I ain't doing this!"

Just then, Avatar Korra popped in from nowhere and said, "You want me to handle it? I can do it, you know. Just give the word."

"Korra?" Sokka asked, doing a double take. "Aren't you supposed to be in the other series?"

**...**

"Everything is going to be different after today, isn't it?" Aang asked, looking into his beloved crush's blue eyes.

Katara nodded solemnly. "Yes...it is."

Aang looked uncertain. "What if... what if I don't come back?"

"Aang, don't say that. Of course you'll...wait, I'm not ready!" she added quickly as Aang walked over towards her. "Remember the policy? We can't make out until the end."

Noticing the cast nod, Aang nodded back. "Fine. Just a peck on the lips?"

Katara rolled her eyes. "Fine."

**...**

**AvatarCat13: Well, there we go! I hope you all like these bloopers, and anyone else who has any other ideas...let me know. There's a scene in here (two, actually) that I got from The Lion King bloopers, which was one of the inspirations that inspired me to make. I'm sure you all know what I'm talking about, but still, I hope you like them.**

**Good news! My sister will be having her baby in a few more days. Caroline will be here earlier than expected, coming around Wednesday or late Tuesday. And also, Tallstar's Revenge will come out along with The Untold Stories in Warrior Cats. Finally, The Legend Of Korra Book 1 for the DVD and Blu-Ray will come out soon...and I'm getting the DVD. But it's also gonna be six years since my ex-girlfriend and I broke up...but it's fine; I'm no longer interested in finding a new girlfriend.**

**So remember to read and review! Those who do can come up with bloopers for the last half of Book 3 and the last of the bloopers altogether...I might also make The Legend Of Korra bloopers once all of them are done. I don't allow flames of any kind, but I welcome advice, questions, and constructive criticism as long as it's not harsh.**

**See ya next time!**


	6. Book 3 Bloopers (part 2)

**AvatarCat13: Hey there, everyone, and welcome to the (perhaps) last chapter for Avatar Bloopers! Why I say that is because I was gonna have an interview with the main cast of the series, but I don't know what they'd say. So until I make up my mind, this chapter will be the last one.**

**I had recently gotten a review and private message from a new reviewer named Insert Unoriginal Title Here. They said there's so many references that they're quite hard to count, and it's starting to feel more like half ATLA and half everything else. So...it's official: I've decided to tone down the references in this chapter...except for any references sent over by the reviewers. So thanks for the advice, IUTH (is it okay if I call you that?)!**

**So now that that's out of the way, let's go to the disclaimer!**

**Disclaimer: Does Avatar: The Last AirBender belong to me? No, 'cause if I did, I'd live in Beverly Hills. And thankfully, I don't own the series. It belongs to Michael DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko. AND I don't own some bloopers on here.**

**Finishing Date: July 3, 2013**

**Enjoy!**

**...**

_**Book 3 Bloopers (part 2)**_

The Mechanist looked up to the sky and announced for everyone to hear, "The eclipse is starting. Put on your eclipse glasses."

He took off his monocle and placed a black visor with thin slits over his eyes. The warriors stopped marching for a moment and did the same before continuing on...except for one. He looked up at the eclipse and yelled "MY EYES! MY EYES! OH MY GOD, MY EYES!" and fell to the ground.

"Cut!" the director called.

"I told him not to look at the sun," the Mechanist said with embarrassment. "Can someone go check up on him?"

"I will," the medic said.

**...**

The tanks and soldiers reached the edge of the capital and were finally making their way in. A small group of FireBenders began lining themselves up in one of the alleys, but Haru, Tyro, and a group of EarthBenders came over to face them.

"Stop!" Tyro barked. "Surrender peacefully, and we won't harm you."

"We'll never surrender!" one of the enemy soldiers sneered.

He stepped forward, making flailing movements with his arms, dashed forward, and thrust his palm forward as if to shoot a fire ball. And to everyone's surprise, fire shot out of his palm, making everyone stare at in in shock.

"Cut!" the director called while the Fire Nation soldiers cheered. "Why're you FireBending? And what the heck is that in the sky?!"

"A picture of a chocolate donut?" Sokka asked, looking up at the sky backdrop in disbelief. "...is it custard-filled?"

This made the others laugh.

**...**

Aang and Toph ran at Azula, who turned and ran towards the large stone wall. A Dai Li agent slid down the stone beam towards the floor and Azula as the agents landed behind her and then Bended a pillar up from beneath her, sending their boss into the air towards the hole in the wall that Toph made. And just in time, Sokka was starting to climb up into it.

But Azula was now flying quickly towards him and got through the hole. She was passing just inches above Sokka's face as he ducked down, the former smirking down at him while the latter looked back at her fearfully. Yet...Sokka suddenly fidgeted, and they both became stuck in the hole in the wall.

"I...I can't move!" Sokka howled, squirming like a worm. "I don't wanna be stuck forever!"

Azula snarled, "Have you been eating extra snacks during intermission? That may explain it."

Sokka retorted, "No way! It was only three brownies!"

"Okay, cut!" the director called. "Sokka, lay off the brownies next time! And someone get some oil or something!"

"On it!" Aang called, grabbing a bottle of oil and heading to the hole in the wall.

**...**

"Hello, Zuko here. But I guess you probably already know me...sort of. Uh...so, the thing is, I have a lot of FireBending experience, and I'm considered to be pretty good at it. Well, you've seen me...you know, when I was attacking you? Uh, yeah...I guess I should apologize for that. But anyway, I'm good now. I mean, I _thought_ I was _good_ before, but now I realize I was _bad_. But anyway...I think it's time I joined your group, and taught the Avatar FireBending."

Zuko was talking to a badger frog sitting on a large log, the tarp from his war balloon used as a tent. The badger frog merely looked up at him and croaked.

"Well?!" Zuko snapped. "What's your answer?!"

Suddenly...the badger frog said in a British voice, "Sit them down for a jolly spot of tea, and then compliment them with praises they shan't forget! Quite right, what?"

The Fire Nation prince had stared at the badger frog in silence and astonishment. Then finally, he sat back and began laughing, "PLEASE don't tell me it's one of those dubbed animals! You know...they're the ones on YouTube...you know?" he gasped through each burst of laughing.

"I have no idea how that happened," the director said, though he saw the costume designer hide a tape recorder behind his back.

**...**

Team Avatar started to run back towards the stone pillar they were hiding behind. When they did, they watched Combustion Man stumble about, dizzy from the attack to his head. He swayed and reared his head back for another blast. Aang prepared for the worst as the assassin inhaled and let loose a blast. But instead of the usual blast, sparks flew out from his forehead, making him roar in pain as small explosions erupted from his head. And just when he began to rub his forehead again, the area he was standing on...exploded.

Out of the smoke was a glint of light, and Combustion Man fell down into the dark chasm below, blood all over his body and his amber eyes blank and glossy. His metal arm had been snapped off and fell in after him. As the structure fell into the misty chasm below, all four teens looked down in shock, staring at each other, speechless. The assassin was gone, killed by his own explosion.

"CURE YOU, DINKLEBERG!"

Aang and his friends looked down where the shout came from before laughing. Sokka was saying, "I've never heard him talk anymore. Who knew?"

"Well...now you know," the director said.

"And knowing is half the battle," Toph added.

**...**

Just then, Zuko and Aang heard laughter behind them and turned around. They spotted Sokka over to them, biting on an apple as he found a spot and sat down to observe the two.

"Hey jerks!" the Water Tribe warrior said with an amused smile. "Mind if I watch you two jerks do your JerkBending?"

"Get out of here!" Zuko snapped. "And your jokes are terrible!"

But Sokka's reaction made him recoil; he had the look a kid would get if he or she was scolded. Then he let out a wail and ran off in a girly run.

"Cut!" the director called, waving his arm. Glaring at Zuko, he snapped, "Nice going, genius. You hurt his feelings."

The Fire Nation prince sighed. "Sorry."

**...**

"Listen everybody," Zuko said as everyone turned their head towards him. "I've got some pretty bad news...I've lost my stuff."

Toph raised both arms to show she was innocent. "Don't look at me. I didn't touch your stuff."

Zuko shook his head. "I'm talking about my FireBending. It's gone."

But just then, he heard mocking laughter to the side and looked over. It was Katara, causing the others to look over at her as if she had turned into a wolf before them. This caused Zuko to glare at her and bristle in irritation.

"I'm sorry," the WaterBender said, a slight sneer on her face. "I'm just laughing at the octopus I put on your head."

"Octopus?" Zuko asked, looking up and spotting a tentacle. He ignored the laughter from everyone else and added, "Why'd you do that for?"

Katara glared at him. "You hurt my brother's feelings...but his jokes DO kinda suck."

That made Sokka wail again, and the director slapped his forehead. "Not you too."

**...**

Zuko and Sokka had been in a dark room with lights only revealing the shelves full of helmets, shoulder pads and boots. The door closed as the light diminished, and the two guys in prison guard uniform began the door. But Sokka had come out with his Wang Fire beard on.

"Um...Sokka?" Zuko poked his shoulder. "You got that weird beard on."

"Of course I have it on!" Sokka exclaimed in that disguised tone of his. "I am WANG FIRE! Father of Kuzon, skilled soldier, and psychiatrist extraordinaire!"

Zuko had to keep himself from laughing, but he facepalmed to hide his grin. Even the director chuckled, "Wow...you just pulled that from the usual cartoon phrases!"

**...**

After getting some grub, Zuko set his plate down and sat with the guards. "Can the new guy ask you veterans a few questions about the prison?" he asked.

"No, you can't date the female guards," the female guard told him.

"Trust me, you don't want to," the male guard said with a laugh.

This made the female guard roll her eyes and say "Oh, get over me already. You know you can't handle my wild side."

However, Zuko scooted away from them and said, "I'd...rather not know."

"Me neither," the director said. "And CUT! This isn't the way the scene is going to go!"

**Take 2**

After getting some grub, Zuko set his plate down and sat with the guards. "Can the new guy ask you veterans a few questions about the prison?" he asked.

"No, you can't date the female guards," the female guard told him.

"Trust me, you don't want to," the male guard said with a laugh.

But the female guard grabbed him by the shirt and said, "Really? Let me show you how we do it in private." At that, she led him away.

Zuko gave the director and cameraman a confused look, the cameraman adding, "Don't look at us. It's their place, so they can do whatever the hell they want here."

**...**

"One of you is an imposter who thought he could fool me," the Warden snarled, pacing in front of the prisoners. "But now that person is going to be in a lot of trouble. _Who is it_?"

Sokka saw Chit Sang's eyes open and couldn't stop shaking nervously on the spot. He closed his eyes, ready for the accusation to fall upon his shoulders.

"That's him, Warden-"

At this, Sokka roared, "NO! You can't prove it's me! I got nothin' on me!"

Everyone stared at him and snickered a bit, making the Warden sneer, "He wasn't talking about you, punk. He was talking about that loser there." He pointed a finger at the bullying guard.

"Oh..." Then Sokka looked at the cameraman and said, "Eh...I'm gonna get a drink now. Sorry about all that."

**...**

As he got back, Zuko spotted Sokka's tent out from the rock between them, a couple of bushes propped against a rock. He didn't look where he was going until the last minute, where he saw that there was something wrong with this picture.

"Where's Suki at?" the director asked.

"Fixing to check," came the reply. The Fire Nation prince took a peek inside Sokka's tent and pulled back quickly while laughing. "Yep...they're making out already."

The director sighed. "How many MORE couples are gonna keep making out? This isn't a romantic comedy movie, you know!"

**...**

"You guys are not going to believe this!" Sokka said as he and Suki dashed over to them. "There's a play about us!"

Suki had put on a Fire Nation disguise similar to Azula's evening outfit in The Beach. "We were just in town, and we found this poster," she added with her boyfriend.

Sokka unveiled the poster...and it was the album for News Of The World by Queen. You know, the one with the killer robot.

"GET THAT AWAY FROM US!" Aang yelped, getting onto an Air Scooter and speeding away like a cheetah falcon. Zuko quickly facepalmed, Suki looked embarrassed, and Toph looked rather apathetic.

"Sokka, what's wrong with you?!" Katara shouted, shielding her eyes. "It's scary! Why does that robot look sad?!"

The Water Tribe warrior took one look at the poster and sighed. "Shit...why is it that, whenever I pick up a paper, this turns up?"

The director shrugged. "Beats me."

**...**

At the stage, the curtain was drawn up to reveal a prop of a canoe surrounded by moving set decorations of water. The backdrop was a crude painting of icebergs. The actors for the Water Tribe siblings were rowing the canoe with their oars. A closer look made them groan...because their actors looked nothing like them.

Katara's actress was much more developed and bustier than the real Katara, her clothes a little revealing. She had too much blusher on her cheeks, and when she spoke, her voice was too husky: "Sokka, my only brother. We constantly roam these icy South Pole seas, and yet never do we find anything fulfilling," she sighed dramatically.

Actor Sokka was buck-toothed and thinner than the actual Sokka. His "wolf-tail" was an overly large ponytail bun, and he griped, "All I want is a full feeling in my stomach! I'm starving!" This made the audience laugh and the real Benders (and Sokka and Suki but not Toph) flinch.

"Is food the only thing on your mind?" Actress Katara sighed.

"Well, I'm trying to get it out of my mind and into my mouth," Actor Sokka said, pointing at his mouth. "I'm starving!"

"CUT!" Sokka howled, pointing at the stage. "Objection! My jokes are WAY funnier than this sad jokester!"

Katara added, also pointing to the stage, "And I don't look like a prostitute who preaches about hope and cries all the time! Besides...I'm prettier!" she added with a blush.

This made the director call, "Okay, that's enough, folks!"

**...**

Cracks appeared on the iceberg, and it opened with the interior smoking. The actors looked at each other in mock surprise. A lady dressed as Aang finally jumped out, winked, and posed, much to the real Aang's shock. Like actress Katara, her makeup was heavy.

Actress Katara asked, "Who are you, frozen boy?"

Actress Aang tittered and balanced tiptoed on one leg. "I'm the Avatar, silly!" she giggled and hopped on her leg. "Here to spread joy and fun!"

"NO!" the real Aang yelled, pointing down at the actors. "I reject the premise of this! No one said I'd be a girl in this play! This isn't that version of Peter Pan where he's played as a girl!"

"I know; it's kinda weird," Toph agreed with him.

**...**

"Prince Zuko, you must try this cake," Actor Iroh said, holding up a cake prop.

Actor Zuko was in Zuko's Fire Nation armor with a long ponytail, but his scar was on the wrong side. His voice was rougher and deeper than the real Zuko's as he growled, "I don't have time to stuff my face. I must capture the Avatar to regain my honor!"

Actor Iroh merely shrugged. "Well, while you do that, maybe I'll capture another slice." Then he brought the plate of cake to his mouth and made loud chewing noises.

"You sicken me," Actor Zuko muttered, looking through the telescope again.

Having enough, Zuko stood up and roared, "Enough is ENOUGH! I have HAD it with these motherfreakin' actors messing with our motherfreakin' selves!"

The director merely waved his hand to stop while Katara, who was sitting next to Zuko, said with a raised eyebrow, "Um...that didn't make any sense. It _really_ didn't."

**...**

Next came the backdrop of the Freedom Fighter's hideout as Actress Katara and Actor Jet with a rose in his mouth and deeply inflated anime-like hair were lowered onto the stage on a platform. Actress Katara mock-sobbed out loud, and Actor Jet held her tight close to him and crooned, "Don't cry, baby. Jet will wipe out that nasty town for you."

He tipped Actress Katara's chin up, and there was a stagehand clad in black pulling a large blue sheet of cloth symbolizing water across the stage.

"NO! NO!" The real Jet had arrived onto the stage, glaring up at Actor Jet. "That is not how I behave! I say we boycott this play!"

But at the glares of the director and cameraman, he stepped off the stage and added, "Sorry."

**Later scene...**

Actor Jet came onto the stage, slashing his hooksword arm prop as he did so. He was wearing a pair of crazy eye glasses as the tiny black beads representing his pupils swirled around to show that he had gone insane. He twirled around on the spot, swinging his arms around, having a slight pot belly and crouching like a gorilla.

The actors looked shocked as Actress Aang cried, "No, Jet! What did they do to you?"

"Must. Serve. Earth King!" Actor Jet slurred, taking a swipe at her. He turns and swiped at Actor Sokka, who ducked. "Must...destroy!"

"Okay, that's it!" Jet had come onto the stage again and clouted him on the head with his actual swords. "See? Now you got the REAL Jet here, not some potbellied chump!"

The audience saw this and loudly booed at the real Jet while Aang and his friends cheered. But the director snapped, "CUT! Jet, aren't you supposed to be dead?!"

**...**

"If you want to lounge around like a bunch of snail-sloths all day, then go ahead!" After he was finished ranting at the group, Zuko turned and walked away.

Sokka nodded and set his drink down. "Maybe Zuko's right. Sitting around the house _has_ made us pretty lazy. But I know just the thing to change that. Beach party!" he cheered, standing up and taking his outer robes off.

"UGH!" Aang, Katara, and Zuko covered their eyes at this. Zuko snarled, "Sokka, get your clothes back on! Pronto!"

The director was also looking away. "Why...the hell...did you choose to do it at a time like this?"

Sokka shrugged. "I just...felt it was the right time. But sorry, we can do this again."

**...**

The group walked over towards June, who took a side-look at them. "Oh great," the bounty hunter sneered, refilling her liquor cup. "It's Prince Pouty. Where's your creepy grandpa?"

"He's my Uncle, and he's not here," Zuko retorted.

June looked over at Zuko and Katara and smirked at them. "I see you worked things out with your girlfriend."

Both then...Zuko joked, "And she still won't go out with me."

But...as they noticed an army of fans holding signs and shouting ("Zutara Rules, Kataang Sucks" or "Kataang Forever! Zutara Extinct!"), they both laughed nervously. Then Katara turned about to snap at them, "Can you calm down with it already?! Just wait for the ending!" She walked away, sighing and muttering, "This shit needs to stop..."

**...**

Ursa's reflection startled Azula as her mother (supposedly) said, "What a shame. You always had such beautiful hair."

Azula spun around. "What are you doing here?!"

"I didn't want to miss my own daughter's coronation."

"Don't pretend to act proud! I know what you really think of me. You think I'm a monster.

Ursa gazed at her sadly. "I think you're confused. All your life you used fear to control people. Like your friends Mai and Ty Lee."

"But what choice do I have?! Trust is for fools. Fear is the only reliable way. Even you fear me."

"No." Ursa's voice was really soft. "I love you, Azula. I do."

Azula lowered her head, lip quivering as she felt the tears dripping from her eyes. She realized that her hand was clutching a brush on the table, so she suddenly turned around and angrily threw the brush at the reflection of Ursa, shattering the mirror. But as she did so...

"Ooooh!" the medic called. "You'll get seven years of bad luck!"

This made Azula hide the mirror and smile, wiping the shards of glass away. "Sorry...but not entirely. If you mention this in Avatar Extras, I will hunt you all down!"

**...**

The soldiers began their greetings after the "captain" announced the birthday party. "Hey. I'm Quin Lee," a soldier said. "I work up in communications."

The engineer nodded. "Oh hi, I work down in the engine room. It's probably why we've never met before. Big airship, you know?"

They nodded.

"So do you know whose birthday it is?" the soldier asked.

"I can't believe the Captain remembered my birthday!" another soldier cheered, walking up to them. "He really does care!"

Immediately, after the sentence was finished, the bomb bay doors opened, and they were all dropped into the ocean. The FireBenders Toph had taken out were also falling out of the cabin as some of the crew came up for air.

"The cake was a lie!" the soldier (who was having his birthday) cried. "IT WAS ALL A LIE!"

"Cut!" the director called as the others chuckled. "

**...**

Azula proceeded to wave her arms around in arcs to generate the lightning, but her motions were far more dramatic and irregular than usual. Zuko breathed in and out deeply as he entered his stance and lifted an arm up to take the lightning. At the same time, the air around them flashed as Azula's lightning charged up and she finished her waves. But then...Zuko saw her eye dart to the side and rest on Katara.

Then his worst concerns came into reality. Azula smirked briefly and then lashed her fingers to the left of her brother, releasing the lightning at the female WaterBender.

When he saw the lightning shoot from her fingers, Zuko looked over to his right, seeing it shoot out towards Katara. So he ran forth, his feet carrying him on their own as he turned around in time to see if Katara was okay. He could see the pure shock and horror in her beautiful blue eyes as they reflected the approaching lightning.

"NO!"

With this bellow, Zuko leapt in between them as he saw the lightning towards them. Then suddenly...the lightning missed them, and an explosion occurred from above.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! CUT!" the director yelled. "Azula, what the hell were you thinking?! That was the camera blimp!"

Azula shrugged. "Sorry. But wasn't it the point that I get so crazy that...you know?"

The director sighed. "You're right. But DON'T go shooting at our blimps! They cost money!"

**...**

Aang Bended the loop around and threw Ozai towards some thorns, making him crawl out of the stream and soaking him. He descended towards him and sank his feet to the ground while his foe gasped in horror at seeing his hands being encased in mounds of earth. When he was trapped, Aang Bended some more earth to encase him...

...but some of the attack missed and hit him in the private area.

"NO!" Ozai groaned, gasping. "My royal privates!"

This made Aang stare at him before laughing. Even the director and the rest of the cast were laughing at this before Ozai roared and shot a flame at them from his mouth. They got out of the way in time and glared at him.

"You know what, Aang?" Zuko asked, looking strangely okay after his "injury". "Just deBend him. He's not gonna follow the script."

Ozai hissed, "I do too!"

**...**

Aang turned around as the shuffling of feet made him turn around. Katara was walking over to him and stood down next to him as she looked up at the sky. When the Avatar turned to look at her in time, she was looking over at him, a small smile on her face and her bright cerulean eyes shining with love.

She was his one true love. She had proved herself to be a great warrior on their travels through the world; her courage, kindness, and beauty had won him over in the end. Aang could not begin to think what he would do without her, so he walked over to Katara and embraced her, her doing the same. Her touch was so soft, and her heart was so kind and gentle. He felt like wanting to stay like this forever.

Then...as they broke apart, she leaned back towards him and gently pressed her lips against his into a kiss. Surprised yet overcome with joy and love, Aang returned the gesture with a fiercer and more passionate love. But...they were on the ground yet again.

"Cut...you know what?" the director sighed. "Screw it. End it here!"

_**The End**_

**...**

**AvatarCat13: Well...that's the end. And I hope you all liked this story, but if I can think of an interview for the characters, then I might continue this. But for now, until I make up my mind, this FanFic is officially finished.**

**Well, I got some really good news. Last night (and I won't say yesterday night since it's the same thing), my sister finally had her baby. The baby's a girl, her name is Caroline, and she's a cute lil' kid. Plus, she seems to be on the quiet side...and I finally got to see her today! I hope to be a good uncle to her.**

**Read and review! Those who do will get a virtual plush doll of a Pichu with an American flag in one paw and a cake in the other. That's to celebrate Independence Day (which is also my sister's birthday) and to celebrate Caroline being born. I do NOT allow any flames or else they'll be put out with EarthBending, but I DO welcome advice, questions of any kind, and constructive criticism as long as it's not harsh.**

**And here's a list of all the people who had reviewed this story:**

_**Matt Guthrie, Zelda rules, DarkSecretWaterbender, Vote Cletice And Mondale 2016, agarfinkel, Eve-Kataanger, darkmoonrise302, bendergurl123, artsoccer, Megadracosaurus, 8zBL, Insert Original Title Here, StormXRaven, fantasyfreak23, Titans Together**_

**SEE YA NEXT TIME! And Happy early Independence Day!**


End file.
